The Warrior
by Star Studielle
Summary: A girl that loves warriors, is about to go on a little adventure... a Warriors Fanfic OCX? Rated T for later chapters and to be safe EDIT Gonna rewrite hopefully or just improve chapters
1. Prologue

**Thank you Veni0Vidi0Vici for telling me that the prologue is against FFN rules! thank you again, I've fixed the problem now and hopefully this new prologue is better than the old one :D**

The Warrior ~ Prologue

"I'm home!" I stepped into the house, I called to my family if there still awake... there was no answer, I shut my door behind me and saw a note on the back of the door, I pulled off the blue tack attached to it and started reading

'Gone out with Shirley and Darren, be back at about 2 or 3' My mum's handwriting, Shirley and Darren where my mum and dad's close friends, they often went out together to places like bingo, and pubs and restaurants, probably a pub tonight, I put the paper down on the side table and walked off into the living room, I felt so tired after tonight, I collapsed onto the sofa and switched on the TV, nothing much was on, just a repeat of my favourite soap, I had gone out with my friends to cinema then dinner at Nandos, nothing much was on tele so I left the sound on and went and got my favourite book.

I came back and lay on the sofa again, I held Warriors; Omen of the Stars the fourth book, Sign of the Moon, I had only read the first few pages because I was very tired when I had got it, I turned the pages to my last point, then started reading

"Tell me about it then" the white she-cat mew ruefully

_Oh I love Warriors, especially the first series, Firestar was quite amazing really, and poor Spottedleaf, Bluestar was awesome too, the second series was just as good, poor Ashfur, he must really love her, too bad he is killed by Hollyleaf in the third series... but even more poor Hollyleaf, when she found out that her parents weren't who they thought they were, it crushed her, since the warrior code was her second nature, she was the result of the warrior code being broken..._

I had got too engrossed in my thoughts and reading that I drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 1 A New Tale

The Warrior

Chapter 1 ~ A New Tale

_Ugh... I feel so drained, I feel so cold... and wet_, I opened my eyes, the harsh light shone in my eyes, my eyes burned so I closed them again, _Oh come on get up, you'll probably be late for school, then Mr Robinson will give me bad credit, then it'll all go hectic_.

I lifted my eyes wide this time, forcing my eyes to stay open even though the light shone in my eyes, _Hang on... _I saw leaves and trees, I heard birds and running water _Where am I?_ I realised that I was in a forest! _H-how did I get here?_ I tried to get up but toppled over, I looked down and saw little black paws, I looked around and saw white and black fur, and a tail! _I-I'm a cat!_ I lifted my front paws and back paws so I could stand up _what happened? I swear I wasn't a cat last night!_ I heard a jingle and I looked down at my paw, I was still wearing a bracelet, it was my lucky bracelet I found in the garden.

I padded on the grass, getting used to my new body, _Even though this is weird, it's a strange sensation but a good one_ I sniffed the air like those cats in my favourite books, I smelt a very strange smell like a hamster. I looked down and saw a mouse, scuffling along the root of a tree _Is this what they do? _I lowered my back paws and front paws, trying to imitate the cats I've read about, they get as low as they can then they tread very lightly, they pounce then they kill their prey, _Might as well give it ago._ I put my paw on the grass as light as I could, then I put pressure on it then the same with the other paws, slowly and slowly I was getting closer to the mouse, suddenly I heard a crack and a snap and the mouse scarpered. I ran after the mouse, I was nowhere near as fast as I would be if I had two legs _Maybe I should have paid attention in P.E. instead of giving in notes_ I chuckled, I started to turn around when I heard other animals talking behind a bush in front of me. _Quick run!_ But I couldn't, my paws were frozen.


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Arrival

The Warrior

Chapter 2 ~ Strange Arrival

Three cats stepped out of the bushes, one was a pale grey tabby tom with darker flecks, the one next to him was a muscular, orange tom, smaller than the grey cat, and next to the orange tom was a White cat, he was tall and muscular.

"Who are you?" snarled the white cat

"An Intruder!" the smaller cat yowled

"I'm... I'm..." I started shaking, within a heartbeat more cats appeared from the bushes, a small black cat with green eyes, followed by a dark tabby tom.

"What is it Cloudtail?" The dark tabby tom asked the white cat

_Cloudtail, it can't be... _I stopped shaking slowly

"Brambleclaw, it's an intruder!" snarled the white cat, flicking his tail at me

_Cloudtail? Brambleclaw? It must be! _I looked around to the smaller cats (although they were near enough the same size as me) "Are you Hollypaw?" I asked looking at the black she-cat, she looked stunned

"How do you know my name?" Hollypaw bared her teeth

My head flooded with thoughts _This must be ThunderClan! I really am in ThunderClan territory! Oh they get rid of intruders_ "Err, I have been... 'Watching' your clan for awhile and... I, err" I looked down and shuffled my paws _What do I say? _"Yeah, I was walking down past your territory then I found a mouse you see, and um... well here I am now" I smiled, I could feel my ears pin backwards _Do I sound believable?_

Cloudtail and Brambleclaw smelt my fur and scent _Probably to see if I'm a kittypet_

"Are you a loner?" asked Brambleclaw "You don't seem to have the kittypet scent on you"

"Umm, yes, I'm a loner, I don't really cause trouble for your clans, I doubt you have even heard or scented me" I was trying to be convincing

"Well, no, not really" said the grey tom _Think! Which cat is this?_

"Are you, Ashfur?" I asked

"Y-yes, but how did you?-" his tail end twitched

"Do you know me?" the orange cat spoke, _If he is with Ashfur and that's Hollypaw then..._

"You're... Lionpaw?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Lionpaw was silenced by Ashfur's glare

"Well, anyway what is your name?" Brambleclaw asked

_Oh, I hadn't thought of my name... If I say Danni they might think I'm not a loner err, umm... _I took a step forward and stood on a thorn "Ow..." I lifted my paw and saw blood trickle out of my pad

"What's your name then?" Cloudtail asked flicking his tail in annoyance

_"_...my name? Umm, It's Blood" I said as I put my paw back down _Thank you thorns... and veins_

"Brambleclaw what do we do with her?" Lionpaw looked up at Brambleclaw

"See her off our territory" He said as he unsheathed his claws

"W-wait! Please, could you let me speak for a second?" I said taking a step backwards _Danni don't miss your chance! _Cloudtail moved forward but Brambleclaw put his tail infront of him "Ok then"

"W-well I, err... I was wondering if I could ask you if I could join your Clan?" I spoke trying to get the words right, There was silence for a moment then Brambleclaw looked at Cloudtail, then he looked back at me.

"Well, Blood, I think we had better take you to our leader" said Cloudtail, flicking his tail signalling me to follow, I started to follow him but the other cats boxed me in so I couldn't run away _Don't trip up, Don't trip up, you've just got your paws don't make yourself look like a complete idiot_

I watched my footing wherever I walked, trying to keep my back paws in sync with my front paws, finally after walking over fallen trees and branches we walked into some thorn bushes that it led into the ThunderClan camp. There were cats everywhere! Cats eating prey, other smaller cats sorting out elders' fur and new born kits playing outside a den _This is just how I imagined it, but better! _I was in awe, this placed seemed so amazing.

"We'll take you to Firestar" Cloudtail started walking towards the leaders den _Eeee! Firestar! I get to finally meet him!_ I tried to hide my excitement as I walked, elders and apprentices were giving me strange looks, as I walked through the den I saw a handsome ginger tom sitting in his den washing his paw _Oh great I have to lick myself to wash myself_ The ginger tom looked up at me and stood up.

"Who is this?" The tom asked

"Firestar, this is Blood, a loner, she was on our territory" said Cloudtail flicking his tail still annoyed that he didn't chase me off their territory

"But she has asked if she could join our clan, she knew all of our names and says she has been watching our clan for awhile" Brambleclaw finished

Firestar looked at me up and down "Blood, do you know who this is?" he pointed his tail toward a pale orange she cat I_f she is in Firestar's den then..._

"Are you Sandstorm?" I said looking at the she cat, she nodded in amazement

"Amazing" Firestar said simply

"Firestar, it would be an honour if I could join your clan, please would you allow me to join it?" I said, trying to act like a cat

There was a silence that seemed like forever, Firestar was about to speak but a shriek echoed throughout the camp, we rushed outside. _What's going on?_

A hawk had flown down and had grabbed a cat

"Jaypaw!" A Tabby she-cat ran out from a den

"That's Jaypaw?" I asked looking at Lionpaw

Jaypaw was squirming and clawing at the hawk. Something suddenly pulled inside me, it seemed like I wasn't controlling my body, but at the same time I was controlling every part of it, my back paws sprang towards the bird, I found myself on the hawks side, I dug my claws in its side and blood flowed out of the hawk, it screeched a deafening noise that split through the air, it let go of Jaypaw and he landed on the ground, The hawk flipped me into the air, trying to break free of my grasp, I lost my balanced and felt myself flying through the air, as I landed, I landed on the Hawks back, I gripped my claws into its neck and bit down hard on it, The hawk gave a cry of agony and fell to the ground, I landed on my side next to the bird, I slowly got up, the hawk was dead.


	4. Chapter 3 Starting Out

The Warrior

Chapter 3 ~ Starting Out

I walked over to the hawk; it was a mighty bird, large and strong, it was completely dead, I had killed it, I looked up and saw the clan looking at me in amazement. I saw Jaypaw get up and walk over to me.

"Whoever you are, thank you" he nodded I had almost forgotten he was blind.

"Don't worry about it, I was just trying to help" I smiled.

"Jaypaw!" we both looked round and saw a flame coloured she-cat with one white paw rushing over to us _Squirrelflight!_

"Are you ok?" she started licking Jaypaw all over "Thank you! Thank you so much...?"

"Blood" I smiled "Don't worry; I can't bear to see a cat in trouble"

"Thank you Blood" she said and continued licking Jaypaw.

"Well, you are quite the fighter" I turned to see Firestar walking towards me, Hollypaw and Lionpaw rushed over to Squirrelflight and Jaypaw.

"Well, I haven't really fought properly before, that just seemed like..." I trailed off wondering.

"Instinct?" said Brambleclaw.

"Yeah like instinct" I said _I can't believe that I killed a hawk, how can I say that was instinct? I'm a human for goodness sake!_

"So how old are you?" asked Sandstorm.

"Well, I'm fourteen and a half... moons" I said as I was thinking it through.

"A loner at that age?" another cat walked towards Firestar, a longhaired grey cat "I'm Greystripe by the way"

"Hi Greystripe" I said.

"She probably already knew that" I heard Cloudtail whisper to Brambleclaw

"I'll call a meeting" said Firestar he leaped onto a ledge "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting" he yowled and cats slipped out from nearly everywhere and sat underneath the Highledge.

"C'mon we'd better go" Ashfur said to me as he walked past, I followed him _Who would have guessed that you will be murdered? _He sat down and I sat down next to him _Might as well give him one friend before he dies_ I was about to speak to him until Firestar started speaking.

"As all of you saw, a strange cat saved Jaypaw's life, her name is Blood" he flicked his tail to me then a ledge next to him "he wants you to jump up onto the ledge" Ashfur explained quickly, I nodded then I leaped up onto the ledge, scrambling to stay balanced _Wow, being a cat is well cool_ "Now, this cat wishes to join our clan-" he was about to continue but yowls of protest interrupted him.

"What? A loner?" "How can she hunt?" "That jingle thing on her paw will notify prey she's coming!" suddenly there was a long silence "She has a twoleg thing on her paw! Look!" a cat flicked their tail towards my paw.

"Oh d-don't worry about that" I started panicking but I calmed myself down "A cat that I met on my travels gave me this, it is a good luck charm, I can take it on and off" it looked like I had convinced nearly everyone.

"Anyway, who thinks that she has proven her loyalty to a clan that she is not a part of, saving a cats life?" Firestar grabbed the conversation again.

"Mother, Why does that cat have red eyes?" a kit mewed to her mother loudly. _My eyes... are red? When I was human they were brown, how are they red now?_

"Who thinks that Blood should train under the ways of the Warrior code?" Firestar asked loudly

"If she wants to live by the warrior code, she'll have to prove that she knows it!" a cat hissed "Go on then loner, what are the first five rules of the warrior code?"

"That's hardly fair-" said a cat, I turned to see Ashfur speaking.

"If she wants my vote she'll have to earn it" the cat retorted, I racked my brain for what was the code.

"Number 1, Defend your clan even with your life. 2 Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3 Elders, Queens and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. 4 Prey is killed only to be eaten. 5 A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice" I said, saying the warrior code as if I had learnt it off by heart "Are you satisfied... Mousefur?" I said smiling.

The cat that had been provoking me was Mousefur; I could tell by her tone. _Thank goodness I was right again; it would be embarrassing if it was someone else who was provoking me._

Mousefur was stunned, "H-how do you know it that well? You're a loner? And how did you know my name?"" she asked, sounding very confused.

"She says she has been watching us for a while, once or twice one of us must have said the code" Brambleclaw answered for me. Jaypaw spoke next "I think Blood should join our clan"

"Anybody else agree?" Firestar had gained control of the meeting again. There was a murmur that spread across the entire mass of cats, then they started meowing with approval "That decides it then, Blood is it that you wish to take on the ways of ThunderClan and the warrior code?"

"Yes" I said and nodded

"Then from this day onwards, until you gain your full warrior name, you shall be known as Bloodpaw" he announced

I looked around and saw a majority of cats cheering "Bloodpaw! Bloodpaw!" I couldn't believe it! _I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan!_

"You may be older than a usual apprentice, but you'll have to start out at the very beginning" said Firestar smiling "Greystripe, you are a loyal warrior, strong and caring, may you pass down you qualities and knowledge to Bloodpaw" Greystripe walked over to me and touched my nose with his, he whispered "That's what mentors do to their new apprentice"

"Oh ok" I said, I had almost forgotten what happens at an apprentice ceremony.

He was about to walk away but before he did, he said to me "Sorry, we can do training tomorrow morning but I need to see Millie, bye" he was cheerful then he called Ashfur "Ashfur, can you show Bloodpaw around camp?" Ashfur padded over, he looked a bit tired and gloomy

"Yeah ok" he said as Greystripe padded away.


	5. Chapter 4 A New Perspective

**EDIT **

**Me; ahem yes umm... i just realised that i got a bit carried away with my writing and realised I made Jaypaw cheerfull *cough* I'll fix that in the next couple of chapters-**

**Bloodpaw; And you made Ashfur depressed not sour**

**Me; Yes I'm fixing that too, you'll all see where this is going hopefully, edit over proceed with your life**

The Warrior

Chapter 4 ~ A New Perspective

Ashfur looked deeply saddened. _It must be because of Squirrelflight._

"Aw C'mon Ashfur, it can't be _that_ bad showing me around camp" I shoved him playfully, he seemed to smile

"Well, this is the nursery..." That's all I really heard, I already knew what the nursery was like, then he explained the elders den, then the warriors den, the leaders den, and finally the apprentices' den, still I was interested in what they actually looked like, everything was just amazing.

"And finally, the Apprentices' den, this is where you'll sleep tonight" Ashfur finished "well I had better go, I'll see you tomorrow Bloodpaw" he waved his tail and padded away, I turned and looked around. I_s there anyone I can talk to?_ Just then I saw Jaypaw padding out of the medicine cats den, I walked over to him "Hi Jaypaw"

"Hello Bloodpaw" he replied smiling.

"Are you still a little shaken because of the hawk incident?" he definitely seemed twitchy.

"A little, but don't worry about me" he smiled.

"So do you sleep in the apprentices den?" To start a conversation I acted like I didn't know.

"Oh, no I'm a medicine cat apprentice, so I sleep in the medicine cat den with Leafpool" Jaypaw explained.

"Oh cool" I said cheerfully

"Cool...?" Jaypaw looked puzzled _Oh great, I used human talk to a cat!_

"Oh, sorry cool means... well it's like another word for great or good" I tried to explain as simple as I could "I learnt it when I was near a twoleg place"

"Oh... Cool" he joked and smiled

"Jaypaw?" We both turned and saw Leafpool stepping out of the medicine cats den "Who are you talk- oh hello Bloodpaw"

"Hi Leafpool" I smiled

She returned the smile and turned to Jaypaw "Jaypaw, can you get some Tansy, I've run out, take someone with you"

"Ok Leafpool" said Jaypaw

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, _this could be a great chance to see my new territory._

"Yeah ok, I don't mind" Jaypaw said cheerfully and walked towards the Camp entrance, I followed him, still trying not to lose my footing or the sync with my paws and topple over.

"So where did you come from Bloodpaw?" Jaypaw asked me as we walked through the entrance

"Well... I used to wander around the twoleg place... um, my mother and father were kittypets but one day I got lost from them, I was about a moon old, anyway, a cat from a hou- twoleg place said that I should go to the lake, then err, I found your clans, I didn't want to cause any trouble so I wandered around your clans" _I've got to write this down!_

"Oh wow, it must have been terrible" Jaypaw looked at me

"Well... yeah" I said, I couldn't be bothered to say anything else about myself in case I forgot it

"Hm? What's that?" Jaypaw froze; he sniffed the air and unsheathed his claws

"What's what?" I couldn't hear anything, I looked around, nothing moved, not even a breeze came and moved the leaves on the bushes and trees.

"Get low" Jaypaw said as he lowered into a crouch

I copied and flicked my ears (it felt quite cool actually) and tried to listen to the area, suddenly a large wave of emotion gushed over me, everything seems to go blue for a moment and a figure of two cats flickered like a candle over my eyes, then it was gone.

"J-Jaypaw stay here" I trembled but got up

"Bloodpaw, don't-" I had already gone, I walked through the bushes to find the shore of the lake "This is really the lake..." it looked so amazing, the reflection of the sky shimmered on it, I heard two cats talking, I turned to see Lionpaw and another cat, _Hmm night? Maybe that's Heatherpaw, Has Hollypaw and Cinderpaw found them out yet? _The brown cat came in and out of a small tunnel _Yep defiantly _I walked over to them.

"Having fun?" They turned to see me walking towards them.

"Bloodpaw?" Lionpaw jumped back sharply

"Oh don't mind me, just looking for some Tansy with Jaypaw" I said swaying my tail

"He's with you?" Lionpaw looked around

"Well sort of, he's halfway down the bank" I flicked my tail "So who's this then?"

"This, is-" Lionpaw was interrupted

"I'm Heatherpaw" Heatherpaw spoke up and padded out of the tunnel, they were both giving me looks through the slits in their eyes _How do I do that? I'll need to learn._

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'll keep this meeting place a secret ok?" I could feel them thinking that I'm going to rat them out, they nodded "Ok then, just watch yourselves you two" I waved my tail in goodbye and walked over back to Jaypaw.

"What was it?" Jaypaw looked anxious to know

"Oh nothing Jaypaw, it was just two magpie's bickering, still couldn't catch any though" I smiled "C'mon let's find that Tansy"

After about half an hour we found some Tansy, but what an amazing way to find it! Jaypaw sniffed out a mouse and attempted to catch it, but he kind of stepped on a twig and snapped it, then the mouse darted off so I ran after it, I only caught it! I mean, me, a human, without any rat poison or mouse traps, caught a mouse! Anyway I didn't know what to do with it, like how to kill it so I whacked it hard against a tree, and I killed it, I felt well guilty, but I guess it would either be a mouse or a kitten so... I've just confused myself, forget what I just said. Anyway, when the mouse landed on the floor, it landed on some Tansy so it made my life a lot easier than walking all over the territory, but yeah, it probably doesn't sound that amazing, but it is when you're a cat!

"Bloodpaw? Are you ok?" Jaypaw waved his tail over my face; we were walking back to camp.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a bit lost in thought" I blushed

When we finally reached camp, my paws were so tired _I need sleep... sleep..._

"So I'll see you tomorrow Bloodpaw, Thanks for the help with the Tansy" Jaypaw said as we stopped in the middle of the clearing

"That's ok Jaypaw, thanks for showing me around my new territory, see you tomorrow" I waved my tail and padded towards the apprentice den.

_Ok so how do I sleep?_ I sat down in a corner of the apprentices' den and it felt unnatural, my back legs were too near my front paws, I tried lying down in a front position but it hurt my back legs too much, eventually after about three tries I lay down stretched out on my side, it was the most natural position out of the four _Imagine mum seeing me asleep on the floor... Mum!_ I sat up quickly Mum and Dad must be going mental! _Ok so when I get back home, I'll say... something, I'll have to worry about it tomorrow... _I tried to go back to sleep again.

Then I shot straight up again _How the heck did I get turned into a cat in the first place? And I thought 'warrior cats' was just a series! How am I even here? If this is a dream I'm gonna slap someone and If I wake up in the middle of biology I don't care if it's Mrs Wilkins, I'm gonna slap someone! _

"Can you stop getting up and down like a rabbit? Go to sleep" I turned to see Ashfur looking at me through the Apprentice den entrance

"O-oh sorry, just a little restless, I'll go to sleep now, night Ashfur" without waiting for his reaction I lay down quickly and pretended to be asleep _Tomorrow, I'll try and find out why I was turned into a cat... or if I'll get a detention from Mrs Wilkins._

_ I'll get a detention from Mrs Wilkins._


	6. Chapter 5 First Day

The Warrior

Chapter 5 ~ First Day

I didn't really dream last night, you know when you just go to sleep and you can't remember what you dreamt and it feels like you haven't been to sleep.

"C'mon Bloodpaw, get up its sunrise" I felt a something jabbing me in the side, I slowly lifted my eyelids _It better be a cat_ I saw a cat with golden-orange fur prodding me in the side

"Morning Lionpaw" I said as I reluctantly sat up

"Morning Bloodpaw, y'know you could've slept on some moss last night, it would have been more comfy" Lionpaw said as he swatted a piece of moss with his paw

"Oh, you could've told me that sooner" I smiled as I spoke, I didn't want to give the impression that I'm always moody

"Ashfur said we'll all be meeting at the camp entrance and then Brambleclaw will give us our jobs for today" Lionpaw explained as I started licking my paw _Ugh, is this how I have to wash myself from now on?_

"Ok I'll be there in a minute thanks Lionpaw" he waved his tail and walked out of the Apprentices' den

Once I eventually made my fur a bit more presentable, I walked out from the Apprentices' den and into the clearing, the morning in the camp looked as wonderful as it did at night _I still can't believe I'm here! _I turned to see some Elders bathing in the sun and talking to each other, a pale tabby cat and a small brown cat, _Mousefur from yesterday and... Longtail? It must be because he's the only other Elder in ThunderClan. _Suddenly Mousefur turned her head around to me and stared at me for a heartbeat, then back to Longtail.

_Apprentices do what? Er... oh feed the elders!_ I walked up to the two Elders "Hi Mousefur and...?"

"Longtail, You're that new comer aren't you?" Longtail said still bathing in the sun

"Yes I'm Bloodpaw, Do you want me to get some fresh kill for you?" I asked looking at both of them

"Yes thank you" Mousefur answered

"Ok, anything in particular?" I asked

"Could you get me a squirrel? And Longtail you want?" Mousefur replied

"Anything thanks" The tom twitched the end of his tail

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" I said as I walked off to the fresh kill pile

The Fresh kill pile had everything but squirrel _Typical! When I'm trying to get them to trust me I can't give them what they asked _I picked out a large mouse and a vole. _How do I carry them? _I tried to fit the vole in my mouth and mouse at the same time but it was a bit painful so I carried the mouse by its tail and the vole by its leg, I started walking back to Mousefur and Longtail

"I'm sorry but there wasn't any squirrel at the pile but I got you a vole" I explained once I had put the prey on the floor

She just snorted and flicked her tail

"But I'll try to get a squirrel when I'm out with my mentor today" I said moving the large mouse over to Longtail with my paw

"Doubt you could catch a dead mouse let alone a young squirrel" she said swaying her tail, her eyes still shut

"Well you've just given me a target to improve myself and you're not even my mentor, thanks Mousefur" I said slightly sarcastically then turning around without waiting for a reply I walked off to the camp entrance

As I walked across the clearing I saw Jaypaw padding out of his den "Morning Jaypaw!" I called, he looked at me with a scowl and looked back to where he was going _Grumpy old-_

"Good morning Bloodpaw" Greystripe had been walking up to me while I was calling Jaypaw

"Oh, morning Greystripe, what are we doing today?" I asked turning around to face Greystripe

"Well the others are going to go on a patrol but I think I should teach you combat before you go on a patrol" he Explained today's schedule

"Ok that's fine with me" I said cheerfully "where are we going to train?"

"Well I thought just outside of Camp" Greystripe said while pointing his tail towards the camp entrance "I'll meet you there in a minute, just going to talk with Brambleclaw and then I'll be outside the camp to the left of it, see you" he waved his tail then walked over to the entrance where Brambleclaw, a smaller cream coloured tom, a small grey and white she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, Ashfur and Lionpaw was.

_The cream tom must be... Berrypaw because his tail is a bit small, the grey and white one is... umm, Hazelpaw because she's with Dustpelt, who's the dark brown one, so that's half of the clan I've almost seen. _Two other cats appeared from the camp entrance, It was Cloudtail and a grey tabby she-cat _Cinderpaw! Finally I get to meet her!_ I walked over to my mentor, and Cinderpaw stared at me for a moment

"Hello" I said smiling

"You're Bloodpaw aren't you?" Hazelpaw said to me

"Yeah and you're Hazelpaw" she jumped back

"H-how did you know?" she asked quickly calming down

"I saw you a couple of days ago hunting" I said _I'm lying through my back teeth!_

"Hi! I'm Cinderpaw" Cinderpaw said to me smiling

"Hello Nice to meet you" I said cheerfully

"I'm Berrypaw by the way" Berrypaw walked up to me

I was nearly surrounded by apprentices', Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Cinderpaw and Lionpaw.

"So are you coming on the patrol with us?" Hazelpaw asked me

"No, I'm going to train combat with Greystripe today" I explained flicking my tail over to where Greystripe was speaking to the other mentors

"So where did you come from?" asked Cinderpaw

"Well, err..." _What did I say to Jaypaw yesterday...? Oh!_ "Well basically I got lost from my parents when I was kit near the twoleg place, not the one close here but farther away from this one; anyway I just ended up here"

"Well we'll see you later, Bloodpaw we're off to train" Greystripe interrupted the big swarm of apprentices'

"Ok Greystripe, see you guys later, Good luck on your Patrol!" I called as me and Greystripe walked off to the camp entrance

We took a turn to the left when we went out through the thorn tunnel, it did catch my fur which got caught then once I got free it made scratch down my side, I winced but tried not to show that I'm that soft when I get a scratch, so we walked up a bit of a slope and once we got to the top of the slope Greystripe spoke

"We'll train here today, first we'll start off by dodging" he said as he crouched ready to pounce "Now try and dodge my attacks"

Greystripe hurled himself at me _Wha-? _My paws controlled themselves, I darted to the side, he lunged again and I jumped to the right and then around the far back of the slope top, he turned quickly and pounced at me again only this time he was too quick I jumped to the left but he caught my back legs and pinned me to the floor

"Good, but you need to keep up your stamina, still it was a good attempt, c'mon lets have another go" He lifted his paw of my side and I stood up and nodded, I was panting so he waited for me to catch my breath

"Ok, ready?" He asked and I nodded

He jumped at me and I jumped out of the way, he twisted his body to attack me close up he flew a paw out at my head and I ducked and jumped to the left of him, he turned again and prepared to pounce. _Quick!_ He pounced at me and I leaped over him, when I landed I turned sharply and pounced on him, pinning him on the ground for about 5 seconds

"Oh! I'm sorry Greystripe" I took myself off of him, he was still for a moment then he suddenly turned to attack me, I dodged but he clipped my tail, once he landed on the ground I lunged myself at his side and I heard his breath blow out of his mouth, he landed on his side and I stood on his side, pinning him down.

I had knocked the wind out of him, he lay there panting then he looked up at me smiling "Where'd you get moves like that?" he chuckled in reply

"Honestly, I don't know" I said smiling, I lifted my paws off him and let him get up, he slowly got up and finally regained his normal breathing pace.

"Well the other clans are surely gonna wish they don't face you in battle" he lifted his head looking at me "Next we'll do attack"

"Ok, um, sorry Greystripe but how do you do that thing with your eyes?" He looked confused "Like you know how you turn your pupils into slits?"

He smiled and hissed "You're such a mousebrained idiot!"

"What?"_What have I said? He doesn't have to be so hurtful! I thought he was more friendly like in the books _I felt prickles in my neck, my fur was rising on my neck and tail, he laughed and I was even more confused.

"You've just done it, when your emotions change, your eyes naturally turn into slits but you don't feel it really" he walked over to me "calm down, you're not stupid, just getting you to slit your eyes"

"Oh, thanks... I think" I was felt embarrassed not realising he was tricking me in a good way

"Wait a minute..." he sounded curious and leaned closer and stared at my eyes

"What? What is it?" I said in a panic

"I just thought... no, don't worry, let's train" he said looking away at my eyes

"Oh sorry but, err, without tricking me, how do I show my claws?" he laughed again

"you just put pressure on your toes like clenched your paw together and your claws naturally unsheathe your claws, you're 14 moons old surely you know this stuff" he suddenly realised why I was asking these questions, I tried unsheathing my claws the same way clenching my fist as a human and finally my claws showed, they were a white transparent colour, they looked hooked and like thin pearls.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sorry, I just wanted to know I was doing stuff right" I said awkwardly#

"Oh, ok so, I want you to watch what I do" he faced the left side of me "step aside a little Bloodpaw" I obeyed and moved to the right, he crouched his body, and quickly and sharply he pounced with his paws lifted forward and claws sheathed, he was swiping his paws left to right is a continued pattern, once he stopped he turned to face me "Ok so you try on me"

"What? What if I hurt you?" I asked with my ears pricked back

"Oh don't worry, we have a medicine cat" he smiled "Ok now attack"

I nodded and prepared to pounce, I took in a couple of deep breaths_ Calm down, attack like you did with the hawk_ I looked up at Greystripe and swayed my back legs into a good leaping position, _3, 2, 1... Now! _I kicked my back legs of the floor and leaped at Greystripe, I clenched my paws and stretched them apart at the same time, unsheathing my claws, I tried to copy what Greystripe did and swiped my paws in a mad fury, I felt my claws rake into Greystripe's fur, he was trying to dodge but my legs leaped and pounced at him again, suddenly I smelt a strong scent of something, I stopped suddenly and saw Greystripe looking at me with a strange look

"Very good, you're a good fighter but just be aware of your opponent" he said smiling

"Thank you Greystripe" I replied smiling, still sniffing the air for that scent

"Can I ask something Bloodpaw?" he asked and again staring at my eyes

"Y-yes of course" I replied _Is there a fly in my eye?_ Suddenly I could feel the same sensation from last night and I saw a little flicker of blue flame and a blue cat standing beside Greystripe, next heartbeat the sensation went and so did the cat

"Why does your eye colour change from red to blue?"


	7. Chapter 6 Beautiful Colours

The Warrior

Chapter 6 ~ Beautiful Colours

"What? Don't be silly, my eyes don't change colour" I laughed but trailed off realising that Greystripe was being serious "my eye can't be red, that's impossible, and what do you mean change to blue?" I asked. _My eyes... what's wrong with me, have I got a severe eye infection?_

"I mean that yesterday, I thought I saw your eyes turn red when you was on the Highledge with Firestar, then once you had your apprentice ceremony, when I touched your nose, your eyes were blue, then when I made you upset, your eyes turned red, then blue very quickly I still thought I was going mad, but when you were attacking me, they were red, now they're blue, what's up with your eyes Bloodpaw?" He explained

"I-I-I don't kn-know" I stammered, I started shaking _What's wrong with me?_

Greystripe walked up to me and sat next to me "Lay down Bloodpaw" I just nodded and lay on the floor still shaking

"I think I'm having a p-panic attack" I slightly chuckled _Mum always says I panic too much_

"A what?" Greystripe started licking my fur, trying to calm me down

"I-it's like when you panic s-so much it takes over your body and y-you feel closed in and scared" I explained, the shaking wasn't as bad but I was still shaking

"Do you want me to get Leafpool?" he asked through licking my side. _This is so weird_

"N-no, I think I'll b-be ok" I said slowly calming down

"Well... today you did very well, defence and attack, except for the shaking" I laughed faintly

"Are my eyes red?" I asked

"No, still blue" he smiled

"What will we do tomorrow?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off my eyes

"Well, I'll teach you how to hunt in ThunderClan and I'll show you our entire territory, unless you feel the same way as you do now" Greystripe said

"No I think I'll be ok, it's just shock" I answered and then I felt that blue feeling again and saw a blue cat lying down next to me

"But later on today I'll teach you some more combat skills" Greystripe said as I was staring at the blue cat _Who is this?_

"_I'm Bluestar" _the blue cat said

"B-Bluestar? It's really you isn't it?" I said, then looked back at Greystripe he kept on licking me

"_Don't worry he can't hear you, or me, he just thinks you're lying down" _Bluestar answered my unspoken question

"Oh, ok" I said turning my head back towards Bluestar

"_I bet you're wondering about your eyes?" _she said curling her tail around her paws

"Well, yes actually, that's why I'm having a shaking fit" she chuckled

"_I've just come to explain a few things to you, so you don't go into shock every time some cat says something about it to you"_ She said

"Well, thank you Bluestar" I said nodding my head. _Does she know I'm human? _"Bluestar, do you know what creature I am?" she nodded

"_Twoleg"_ she swayed her tail

"I prefer Human, Twoleg makes us sound... primitive" I said taking a little offence

"_Ok. You are not as crazy as the other Two- Humans are"_ she said there was a silence for about 10 seconds

"Bluestar..."

"_Yes?"_ she replied

"Do you know how I became a cat? And why my eyes are red, and what's this feeling I get like now when everything goes blue?" I felt like I was attacking her with questions

"_Yes, I do, but I cannot reveal all of my knowledge to you at this moment in time"_ she said sitting up

"What? Why?" I asked

"_You are not ready yet" _she said simply

"...So, what can you tell me?" I asked after a few moments of silence. _This is so typical StarClan_

"_I can explain to you about your eyes" _she replied _"If that's what you wish"_

"Yes! Please tell me Bluestar!" I asked desperately, after a moment she nodded.

"_Your eyes have this ability to change colour based on your emotion, it is a protection system, if you were angry and attacking an enemy, it boosts your ability to fight with full power and run with full speed, this occurs when you are: upset, uncomfortable, scared or angry" _she explained while curling the end of her tail every now and then.

"Wow... I have an ability like that?" I said in amazement. _Why am I so special? Why me? How did I get this ability?_

"_Yes" _she nodded

"But, how did I get this ability?" I asked the question that had been going around in my head

"_You cannot know that yet" _she replied. _I'm not allowed to know a lot am I?_

"And what about this feeling I get?" I asked again

"..._this feeling you get... It is a bond to StarClan and..." _she trailed off

"And...?" I pushed her to finish her sentence

"_...it allows you to see living and dead cats alike, for example, you can see Greystripe, but you can also see me, some StarClan cats visit the Clans, like I am now, it is another ability to seek out cats, suspicious or not" _she said, not answering my question _"Your blue eyes strengthens your bond to StarClan"_

"Is that all you can tell me now Bluestar?" I asked her and she nodded "Still, thank you for telling all that you can Bluestar, I do appreciate it" I said smiling

"That's ok Bloodpaw" she returned the smile and then looked up at the sky, her ears flicked backwards _"I must be going soon, Good bye Bloodpaw"_ she smiled then the blue sensation dissolved into the natural colours of the world

I couldn't feel the energy to move. _So, I have an ability to see living cats and dead cats spirits, and when I'm scared or angry, my eyes turn red and it makes me stronger, and when I'm happy and neutral, my eyes turn blue and my bond to StarClan grows? Hehehe HAHAHAHA! I'm having a mental break down!_

I looked around in the forest and saw a blue cat in the trees smiling and shaking her head. _Yeah... I'm not having a mental breakdown, but what am I doing here? Crap! I forgot to ask Bluestar about my family! _I looked back up at the tree and she was gone.

"Bloodpaw, you haven't fallen asleep have you?" Greystripe asked me, knocking me out of my thoughts

"Huh? Oh no, I-I just remembered something" I said making an excuse. _Should I tell him?_

"Remembered what?" Greystripe asked

**Should she tell him? You decide! No seriously, I have two ways this can carry on leading back to one point but I'm not sure, should she tell him or not? Include it in a review or PM me if you want to vote**


	8. Chapter 7 Not Yet

The Warrior

Chapter 7 ~ Not yet...

_I can't tell him right now, I can barely cope with it without letting the whole clan know! And I can't really say "Oh yeah, Greystripe, I saw your dead first leader, Bluestar, yep it's true and she told me why my eyes change, it's because of my mood! Oh what the heck? I might as well tell you I was originally a human before, as I'm telling you the entire truth!"_

"Well... I remembered... where I left a mouse last night, I couldn't remember where I left it but now I do" I said _Come to think about it, what did I do with that mouse last night? Near the Tansy I think..._

"Oh well you can get it later, do you want to continue training now?" I jumped up

"Of course!" He laughed for a few moments

"Ok then, step back a few paces" I obeyed and stepped back a couple of feet "Now I will see how you fair in a fight, you know evasiveness and attacking, now, fight me" he launched himself at me, I dodge to the left and stretched out my front legs at Greystripes side, my claws hooked into his long fur, he turned and tried to shake me off, I was dragged until I got my claws unhooked, my side scraped against the ridged pieces of bark, blood trickled out of it and my side stung so much. _Blood! _I flipped my side upwards so I could lift my body up quickly from the tree, I twisted my back into a position so I could get I, I kicked my back legs and flipped and stood up on my paws again _Danni if you're like this in training, what are you gonna be like in a battle! _I froze

_WindClan's going to attack ThunderClan because of their kits going missing! That's in Dark River, but what book am I in? Or what time am I in ThunderClan- wait I saw Lionpaw with Heatherpaw last night so... this must be Dark River!_

"What's the matter Bloodpaw?" Greystripe knocked me out of my thoughts

"Nothing, just... when was the last full moon?" He looked surprised

"Three days ago, why?"

"Oh nothing, but what happened then?" I asked _Think! What comes first? _

"Y'mean at the Gathering? Well, not much really, Blackstar said that Tawnypelt had had three kits-" _Kits! So before RiverClan moved!_

"Oh, thanks Greystripe, that's all I needed to know, what good news to hear that three kits have been born!" I said happily changing the subject, Greystripe looked confused at my sudden interruption but returned to his normal look after a few moments

"Yeah, I guess so and they are kin of Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw." He paused "Wait, you didn't know that did you?" _Well I did but-_

"Oh, No I didn't, are they? How?" I asked sounding like I don't stalk ThunderClan and know everything about them

"Well, their father is Brambleclaw, the dark tabby this morning, and his sister lives in ShadowClan, Tawnypelt, so Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw are cousins of Tawnypelt's kits" Greystripe explained _But, not really because Leafpool is their mother and Crowfeather is their father, so... Stop Thinking!_

"Wow, that's interesting, bet they were glad to hear they had more relatives" I smiled

"Yes they were" he returned the smile "So are we just going to stand around here gossiping like Elders or are we going to train"

"Train!" I said swaying my tail

The rest of the day was tiring, I was jumping around all flipping day, dodge this, dodge that, I just wanted to kill Greystripe so I didn't have to jump anymore! _Though if I did I would cause lots of havoc and things that were going to happen wouldn't- _Shut up brain! I was joking! Anyway half way during training I thought about who dies in Dark River, but trying to remember and not getting your eyes clawed out is a bit difficult. Now that I think about it, no one dies in Dark River, at least not in ThunderClan, but... what do I do? I know that Ashfur is murdered in... er, however many days, but he dies in Long Shadows and that's a long way off... I think about this later, probably think when I go to sleep.

"C'mon Bloodpaw!" I turned to see Greystripe calling for me at the side of the training hollow

"Oh sorry, Greystripe!" I called after his and trotted my way to the edge of the training hollow

"look at the sky" I obeyed and looked up, it was nearly sunset

"Oh My! We've been training all day!" I said, I couldn't believe I had been training all day, no wonder my legs are killing me

"I've taught you basic attacking and dodging, since this is your first lesson. You've done well for today Bloodpaw" he said flicking his tail for me to follow, he started walking back to camp, I followed

"Thanks Greystripe" I said. _I'm being complement by a ThunderClan cat! It's still so hard to believe that I'm in ThunderClan!_

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to hunt in ThunderClan territory and probably go on a patrol with one of the other apprentice and their mentor, you will be able to see your new home" Greystripe was walking back to Camp, I followed Greystripe to the camp entrance he stopped and turned to face me "You can go look around the camp area, just be careful if you walk across the top of the wall, if you fall you'll break your neck, ok I'll see you" He waved his tail and disappeared through the thorns and brambles of the camp entrance. _Nice... fall and break your neck. Well might as well go take a tour._

" Hi" a voice startled me, I jumped and turned around to see a golden tabby tom walking towards me, he was carrying a squirrel.

"Umm... Hello?" I said. _Who is this umm...Brackenfur? _"Who are you?"

He dropped the squirrel "Oh sorry, I'm Thornclaw, you're that the new cat aren't you?" _Of course! Thornclaw!_

"Yes, I'm Bloodpaw" I said smiling

"It'll take awhile for a loner to become a warrior, but I guess that you'll rise to the challenge" he said while bending down to pick up the squirrel again

"Thanks, I hope so" I replied _Was that a compliment?_

"I hope so too" he muffled through the squirrel in his mouth, he swayed his tail as he entered the camp, I followed and saw nearly all of the cats of the Clan. The quiet clearing this morning had turned into a bustling place for of cats! It felt like I was in a cattery. Most of the cats were sharing tongues while others were eating prey and some were napping in the warm sunlight, making the most of it before night came. I looked to see where I could sit, _Should I sit with my mentor? Or should I sit with the other apprentices?_ I saw Greystripe with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw, I was technically older than them in my human years but since I said 14 moons, I'm a year and a half old, and they seemed so taller than me, and threatening since of my small size. _Maybe when I was turned into a cat, I was made the right age as an apprentice, but I once again mucked it up and said I was a year and a half _No... Maybe not sit with my mentor.

"Bloodpaw! Over here!" I heard someone calling me I turned and looked towards one of the corners of the clearing, I saw a group of apprentices eating and saw Hollypaw waving her tail at me

"Ok I'm coming!" I called back and trotted my way to them _I'm getting good at walking._ Cinderpaw, Lionpaw, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw and Hollypaw were within the group

"Hi Bloodpaw" Berrypaw said as he ripped off a piece off a vole _Oh my Days, I have to eat meat raw, without the blood and organs taken out!_

"Hi, how was your patrol today?" I asked sitting down in between Berrypaw and Hollypaw, it was like an open question because Lionpaw answered me.

"It went pretty well, I caught that mouse" he flicked his tail over to Hollypaw "And we remarked our territory"

"No, actually _I_ caught this mouse" Hollypaw corrected him

"Well _I_ brought it back to camp" he said flicking his ears and eating his squirrel

"Go get something to eat Bloodpaw, you must be starving" Hazelpaw said to me

"Oh ok" I said reluctantly standing up "Save my space though" I said cheerfully

"Ok I will" Lionpaw replied finishing his mouthful of Squirrel, I turned around and walked up to the fresh kill pile


	9. Chapter 8 Food!

The Warrior

Chapter 8 ~ Food!

The fresh-kill pile was full of little creatures! It made me so sad that they died so they could feed us; there were three grey squirrels, five mice, four voles, seven small birds, and about ten other creatures that I didn't know what they were, they were like, small anteaters. _Take something that you would eat as human... chicken!_ I bent down and picked up a small brown bird in my mouth_. _I walked back to the group and lay down in a front position back in my spot _Sitting and lying down isn't really painful anymore_ I dropped the bird on the floor _So how do I eat? _I looked around and saw Hollypaw ripping pieces of the mouse and chewing then swallowing _Eat like how a human eats a chicken but without hands_ I put my paws on the head and tail of the bird and bent my head down _Feathers, skin, flesh, then bones... maybe not the bones_ I bit my teeth into some feathers and took them out, they felt soft on my tongue, I spat them out and bent my head down again _C'mon Danni, you got over that blood thing ages ago... C'mon eat it!_ I clenched my teeth on the skin of the bird, I ripped it off and surprisingly, no blood gushed out only a little trickle which I was ok with, the skin tasted like cold Southern Fried Chicken skin but with a bit more... something, like the chicken was kept in the woods, it was salty and dry, but nice _So far so good_ I chewed it into smaller pieces then swallowed it, it left a funny after taste but still bearable.

"Didn't fancy a shrew then?" Cinderpaw asked as she ate a small creature _Shrew? Oh a shrew, that must be those little anteaters_

"Huh? Oh, no I preferred a bird today" I said, preparing myself for another bite "Is it ok if we eat meat... cold?" _Do cats get salmonella poisoning?_

"Ha! What are you on about? Cats always eat prey cold!" Berrypaw burst into laughter

"Don't mind Berrypaw, but it's ok to eat prey cold, it doesn't harm us" Lionpaw said

"Oh sorry... I've just always had scraps from Twoleg's and it was warm so I don't know any different" I lied trying to cover up my mistake _Oh what an idiot! I can't believe I asked that, animals aren't affected by raw white meat, something to do with their intestines Dad says_

"Don't worry about it" Hollypaw said as she swallowed a mouthful of mouse "Carry on eating your wren"

I didn't want to speak anymore otherwise I'll just say something stupid, I bent down and ripped off a piece of flesh, it was like cold chicken _It might not be that bad eating like a cat_

"Is everything ok with Jaypaw?" Cinderpaw asked Hollypaw

"Yeah, I don't see why not, why?" Hollypaw said looking up curiously

"Well... he seemed a bit..." Cinderpaw started thinking

"Grumpy? He's always like that" Lionpaw chuckled

"Oh I know, but no, he seemed... cheerful" Everyone stared at her in surprise

"Jaypaw? Cheerful? Don't make me laugh!" Lionpaw said holding in his laughter

"No, I mean it! Last night as I was coming back into camp I saw him smiling and he was cheerful, I also saw another cat..." _Last Night? I was with him nearly all night_

"Yeah, that was me" I said still looking down at my wren swallowing the last of the right side of the bird _Now onto the second half..._

"You were with Jaypaw last night?" Cinderpaw asked me

"Yeah, I was helping Jaypaw getting some Tansy" I looked at Lionpaw _I better not say about Heatherpaw_

"Did you say he was happy?" Berrypaw asked Cinderpaw

"Yeah" she replied "Do you know why Bloodpaw?" she asked me

"Well... not really, maybe it was because he found the Tansy?" I replied _Actually, Jaypaw is near enough always grumpy, why was he cheerful last night?_

"But he's found other herbs before and some have even made him in really bad mood" Hazelpaw said

"Don't worry about it I just thought something was wrong" Cinderpaw said, trying to finish the conversation

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I said trying to change the conversation

"Well tomorrow I'm going on a patrol with Ashfur" Lionpaw said licking his lips, he had finished his squirrel

"Oh I think I'm going on a patrol tomorrow too" I said "Maybe it's the same patrol"

"Probably, Ashfur said that I was going on a patrol with another apprentice" Lionpaw replied his was playing with a bone with his paws

"So what do we do tomorrow?" I asked _Ok Danni, you don't have a schedule planner this time, so remember!_

"Well... As usual, go to our mentors in the morning and they'll tell us what we have to do" replied Lionpaw, whacking the bone into a bush

"You'll probably have to wake me up again" I joked

"So how did you enjoy your first day?" Hazelpaw asked me

"Enjoyed it? I loved it!" I said _I STILL can't believe that I'm in ThunderClan!_

"I'm glad that you like Thunderclan" Berrypaw chuckled "So are you gonna eat that or bury it?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" I bent down and bit down into the right side of it, I chewed and swallowed the meat "Fortunately wren tastes like chicken" I said smiling after I finished my mouthful

"What's chicken?" I turned to see a light brown tabby she-cat walking towards us

"Oh hi Honeypaw" Berrypaw said_ Honeypaw? Oh Honeyfern!_

"Hi Berrypaw" She replied smiling, Berrypaw finished his vole "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure you can" Hollypaw said

I moved up a bit closer to Hollypaw so Honeypaw could sit next to me and Berrypaw _Maybe I could speed up their... romances hehe_

"Hi I'm Bloodpaw" I introduced myself

"Hi, I'm Honeypaw, you're the new cat aren't you?" she replied smiling

"Yeah" _Surely everyone knows I'm new_

"Hey! You saved Jaypaw! I saw you leap towards that hawk" She said in amazement "That was really brave!"

"Oh, yeah, I had almost forgotten about it" I replied "Not so much brave as... stupid"

"What do you mean? That was amazing" Lionpaw had joined in

"Well, what I mean is... Well there's a difference between brave and stupid, I could have gotten both me and Jaypaw killed" I explained

"You took a gamble and that was a wise choice" I heard a voice behind me _Great! More cats _I turned to see Firestar behind me

"O-oh! Firestar um... hello" I said surprised

"Hello Bloodpaw, have you seen Poppypaw anywhere?" Firestar asked

"She's with Thornclaw I think" Hollypaw said

"Ok thanks" Firestar was just about to go _But I just saw Thornclaw and no one was with him_

"I just saw Thornclaw and I didn't see Poppypaw with him" I said stopping Firestar, I stood up

"But you don't know what she looks like, so she could be with him" Hazelpaw said to me

"Yeah I know but no one was with him at all" I replied

"Poppypaw was meant to be with Thornclaw, where is she?" Berrypaw asked

"She's probably somewhere" Firestar said "I'll go look for her, good bye" Firestar said as he walked off towards Sandstorm _Thornclaw's Poppypaw's mentor so she should be with him... shouldn't she?_

"I'll be right back guys" I said as I walked off towards the mentors

"Ok, see you" Cinderpaw said to me


	10. Chapter 9 Here we go

**Firstly! Can everyone re-read the first four chapters cuz I think instead of uploading chapter 4 for chapter 4 I uploaded chapter 3 for 4 so now I've fixed it so it should all make sense now... ok secondly!**

**I want to thank ****ShinobiStar**** for doing a dedication for me on her CrEaTe A cAt chapter 3 so I'm doing the same**

**This is dedicated to ****ShinobiStar****! Thanks for a dedication even though I'm not awesome! **

**And Starbomb who's constantly reading my story without me holding a gun to their head LOL**

**And SOUTHERNERS RULEZ Cuz... they Knows a secret... lol and because they review as much as ShinobiStar and starbomb **

**Here's a little message for you 3! No reading ahead X3**

**First, go to 12**

**You there still? 13**

**Now you're on 3, go to 10**

**I just wanted to say Hi**

**Now onto 14**

**Take your travels to 11**

**Carry on to... 3**

**How r u doing? Go to 2 **

**Finally, go to... 4**

**Still doing it? Go to 6**

**Confused? go to 5 **

**Now go to 7**

**I'm surprised your doing this, not this but reading my story, 9**

**Do you like this thing? 8**

**And thank you Reviewers! Thanks for reading my story let alone reviewing it!**

The Warrior

Chapter 9 ~ Here We Go

I walked into the group of cats, the smells seemed so over powering and making me a little faint _Find Thornclaw, He's golden, and big _I turned to the right to see a black cat, a white and ginger cat and a Light brown cat talking to each other while eating their prey _If you don't know where to go, ask for directions _I took in a deep breath and walked up to the cats that were nearly double my size

"Um, excuse me" I said politely, the black cat turned to face me

"Oh Bloodpaw, hello" The black cat replied

"...Hi" I replied

"Oh I'm sorry you don't know who we are, I'm Spiderleg, and this is Brightheart and Birchfall

"Hello Brightheart, Birchfall" I dipped my head a bit

"Hello" they both replied

"Brightheart what's that?" I said flicking my ears, she reluctantly turned to show her missing eye and half of an ear _Whoa! I finally get to see what she looks like! _She braced herself _Does she think I'm going to be scared?_

"Oh my!" she winced for a moment "That's amazing!" She looked surprised _I'm so weird but it made Brightheart look like... I dunno Brightheart!_

"You don't mind it?" She looked taken aback as well did Spiderleg and Birchfall

"Of course not! It makes you look more interesting! How did that happen though?" I asked trying to make her feel comfortable

"Well..." she was silent for a few moments and dropped her voice into a whisper and muttered to herself "Oh Swiftpaw" she turned her head back to the side

"Oh I'm sorry" I said _Danni, you've done it again!_

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Birchfall asked me, changing the subject

"Oh yeah, have you seen Thornclaw or Poppypaw?" I asked and Spiderleg nodded

"He's over there" He flicked his tail towards Thornclaw sitting next to Dustpelt close to the nursery

"Ok thanks" I dipped my head again and ran after Thornclaw

_You idiot Danni! If you looked to the left you would've found him without hurting Brightheart! _The nursery was on the far side of camp, running on all fours seemed to make running feel better, _Each time I take a step it seems to get easier to walk _I ran up to them, out of breath I tried to get my bearings

"Thornclaw, have you seen Poppypaw?" I finally said after a few deep breaths _Geez I really am unfit_

"I thought she was back at camp, I let her run on ahead with a mouse she caught" Thornclaw said as he finished his mouthful of squirrel

"So you're saying she's not with you?" I asked and he nodded _Where is she? _"When was the last time you saw her?" _Am I sounding like a detective? Detective Bloodpaw to the rescue!_

"Near the Sky Oak" he replied _Don't tell me she falls off it as well!_

"I have to go" I ran back towards the apprentice group, I pelted my way through the crowd of cats, my paws stopped but they slipped and skidded nearly into Hollypaw

"What's wrong?" Hollypaw said in alarm as I nearly ran into her

"Poppypaw's missing" I said panting _Seriously, am I that unfit?_

"What?" Honeypaw jumped up and leaped towards me "B-but where she is?"

"The last time she was seen she was at the Sky Oak" I repeated what Thornclaw had said "But I don't know where the Sky Oak is"

"I'll show you" Lionpaw jumped up

"I'm coming too!" Honeypaw said to Lionpaw

"Me too" Berrypaw said "We'll find your sister Honeypaw"

"T-thanks" she seemed like she was going to cry

"Honeypaw, she'll be fine" Cinderpaw comforted her

"Hazelpaw go tell the other warriors that Poppypaw is missing" Lionpaw said to Hazelpaw

"Ok" Hazelpaw nodded then ran off to the crown of cats

"C'mon lets go" Hollypaw said and she started walking towards the camp entrance

I followed Hollypaw, Lionpaw stood next to me and Berrypaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw were following in a group behind, Hollypaw slowed her pace a bit to walk next to me and Lionpaw

"The Sky Oak is the tallest tree in our territory" Lionpaw explained "It's near the lake and close to the WindClan border" Lionpaw swerved to the left, through bushes and thorns, I followed, feeling the wind under my paws and the earth slipping beneath me

"Although this is a rescue mission, running this fast is enjoyable" Hollypaw said to me

"Yeah it is, I haven't ran free like this at all" I replied, letting the cool wind blow across my face as I ran _Since the only other time I have to run is cross-country in P.E._

"So, what do you think has happened to Poppypaw?" Lionpaw asked

"Who knows" Hollypaw replied

"What does she look like?" I asked

"Well, she's black, white and ginger" Lionpaw explained

We passed through bushes and thorns, the prickles pulling at my fur, it's like a little child pulling at your clothes to get your attention, I felt the earth tear under my paws, my claws unsheathing as I was trying to grip to the earth and not slip over, the timing and sync of my paws were perfect, almost as if I had been walking as a cat my whole life, after running for about half a minute, we reached a tall, large, thick tree, it's branches were long and close together, we stopped after emerging out of the bushes, I stared in awe

"Talk about Watership Down" I said _I wonder if Hazel's there hehe_

"Watership what?" Lionpaw looked at me

"Oh nothing" I replied, I heard crackling noises behind us, I turned my head slightly and saw Honeypaw, Cinderpaw and Berrypaw stepping out of the bushes behind us

"Well here's the Sky Oak" Berrypaw said, he took a few paces towards me

"It's so... tall" I replied

"So where's Poppypaw?" Cinderpaw said, walking with Honeypaw towards us

"Well Thornclaw said this is the last place he saw her" Hollypaw answered for me

"Everyone split up around the Sky Oak and try to catch Poppypaw's scent" Lionpaw ordered to us he walked off towards the large tree

"Little leader isn't he?" Hollypaw joked, then she walked off

I walked off towards the base of the tree, sniffing so hard I think I sniffed up a load of ants _How can you pick up a scent? I don't even know what she smells like!_

"Anything?" I heard Berrypaw across the clearing asking Hollypaw

"Nothing" she replied shaking her head "A few traces of her scent but not enough to follow her trail"

_Where is she? How the hell can we find her? _I felt myself growing frustrated

"If only we could see where she is" Honeypaw had joined in Berrypaw's conversation _Where's Dovepaw when you need her?_

"Is she was running back to camp, maybe she's back there now" Berrypaw said positively

"But it doesn't take her half a day to get back to camp" Hollypaw replied _Wait a minute!_

"So where is she then?" Berrypaw raised his voice to Hollypaw

I turned around, looking around the tree and the cats _See!_


	11. Chapter 10 Poppypaw

The Warrior

Chapter 10 ~ Poppypaw

_What did Bluestar say? She said that I could see Living cats and StarClan cats alike._

I turned to look at the roots of the tree, they had little dens and tunnels within the base _So... what if I try to find Poppypaw with my ability?_ I took in a deep breath and moved the muscles near my ears to make my ears slightly face forward _But how do I start up the blue sensation? _Suddenly, I heard a voice whisper in my ear and a sweet smell fill my nostrils.

"_Close your eyes... Think of StarClan... and breathe" _I jerked my head and turned but no one was there

_Think of StarClan you say... _I closed my eyes and faced the tree, I thought of the blue sensation, how it seemed like candle light, and about when I met Bluestar, how her fur sparkled like the stars, I took in a deep breath again then exhaled, I shot my eyes wide open, I could somehow feel my eyes adjusting, as the colours of nature turned a slight tint of blue, I jumped back slightly _I've done it!_

"_Well done... I'll see you soon" _I turned again, I saw a pretty she-cat, her fur had star like glitter in it, she was white, dark brown and orange, she was slender and well groomed

"O-oh!" I was shocked to see her

"Pleasure meeting you" she smiled as she turned and padded away into the undergrowth

I just stood there staring at where the she-cat disappeared _I can see them now, she was a StarClan cat! _I turned around to see Berrypaw arguing with Hollypaw _Now let's find Poppypaw _I looked back to the Sky Oak _Maybe in the branches?_ I lifted my chin towards the tree top, nothing was within the tangle of branches, only a mass of leaves _I'm surprised I can see anything with this bundle of leaves! _At that moment I saw a bird flying into the tree at the very top _Wha-? I can see THROUGH stuff now? _I shut my eyes tight for a few moments and lowered my head down towards the floor _What was that? _I lifted my right eye open for a few seconds to see if I was still in a 'Blue' sensation_ Yep, still blue _I open my other eye and looked at the tangled roots of the tree, I saw little hollows and dens in the roots _Hey, tunnels!_ I looked back at the arguing couple _Ugh! Will they be quiet? _I walked into one of the dens and sat down I could feel my eyelids dropping slowly _Oh I'm so tired _I yawned and lay down in a front position, my head dropped slightly, my face facing the ground

"Hmm..." my eyes dropped even more, I saw the dirt, the little pieces of grass randomly sticking out of the ground, the three spiders walking under my paw... _The three little...spiders... under my PAW!_ I jumped up hitting my head on the roof of the den

"Ow!" I looked back down at the ground, the spiders ran off the second I had jumped "Stupid spiders!" I snorted turning around in the den, my head facing inside the den, it was dark in the den, but my eyes were still 'blue' so the darkness was more of a navy blue

"Now try to sleep..." I mumbled to myself, I looked at the darkness before I went to sleep but something caught my eye, like a little ball of pale blue lower than this floor of the den, it twitched and shivered violently

"Hello?" I stood up, my hello had echoed throughout the den, I took a couple of steps forward, still looking at the blue ball, I suddenly heard whimpering and mewing, like a just born kitten

"Hellooo?" I echoed again, I took one more step forward and felt nothing under my paw, I fell down for a moment, down a small hole within the den, before I could react I had landed on the blue ball, It hissed and leaped back for a moment, the blue ball had a long tail, four legs and two pointy ears _A Cat!_

"w-who a-are y-you?" it spat, the cat turned out to be a she-cat, her voice trembled, I couldn't tell if it was out of fear or she was just shivering?

"I'm Bloodpaw, who are you?" I retorted spitting back

"B-Bloodpaw? Oh I'm so happy to see you!" The she-cat suddenly ran into me, pressing her fur into my fur, she was slightly crying "I-I've been h-here for ages! It's freezing d-down here!" she was shaking so much

"It's alright" I tried to comfort her, I stroked my tail on her side "I take it your Poppypaw?"

"Y-yes!" she looked up at me in surprise

"All of us have been looking for you" I explained "How did you get down here?"

"Same way you d-did, I fell" she looked upwards towards a small glimmer of light from a round hole

"Oh, that hole..." I followed her gaze upwards, Poppypaw was shaking very violently "We need to get out, you're freezing!"

She didn't have the energy to talk, I walked over towards the side of the wall, closest to the hole entrance _Too far to jump... maybe climb? _I jumped towards the wall, digging my claws into the wall, the second I lifted my paw to grab a higher piece of the wall, I fell straight back down again

"Damn!" I spat, I felt my tail lash angrily "What about a boost?" I pressed my side against the wall, I twisted my head round to see how far the distance was from my back to the edge "A cat could make that..."

"What are y-you on about" Poppypaw had sat down shivering

"Poppypaw, stand on my back" I said to her

"You what?" she stood up

"Stand on my back, if you do you can jump and reach the edge of the entrance and get out" I explained "Now just do it!" I ordered

"But you can't get out!" she protested

"Just do it!" I snapped with annoyance _Seriously! It's not a big deal_

She nodded quickly, probably taken aback when I snapped but I didn't really bother at that moment, she leaped on to my back, my legs nearly gave way _C'mon Bloodpaw! _I stiffened my legs to keep Poppypaw's weight, that second she leaped again, my legs collapsed this time, I looked up quickly, I saw Poppypaw scrambling to stay on the edge

"Get up Poppypaw!" I shouted at her, her back legs kicked frantically, after a few heartbeats she got grip of the edge and pulled herself up, she collapsed on the edge with exhaustion, all I could see was her tail shaking and I could hear her panting and gasping for air

"Now get out of the hollow and go back to camp! You're ill!" I called up, after finally getting back to my feet

"But what about you?" she called back, I heard paws moving and saw her head leaning over the edge

"Poppypaw!" I simply replied, she stood there for a few moments, then nodded and she disappeared

Now I was left alone, I couldn't hear anything other than silence, my blue sensation had gone and now all I could see was the faint outline of everything _Well... atleast Poppypaw isn't going to catch Hyperthermia now _I sighed, _No point sitting here doing nothing _I stood up reluctantly, and walked over to the wall of the den, _C'mon Danni try and jump this! _I bent my back legs backwards, hunching my body as much as possible, I swayed my haunches, _Ok, bend, then launch yourself off the ground, then grab anything solid _I prepared for the last time, then leapt up, stretching out my legs quickly yet with power, I felt myself fly through the air, I got to the entrance of the hole within a heartbeat, my front paws caught the ground, that second I dug my claws into the dirt, clinging to the edge, _Quick! _I frantically kicked my back legs, trying to grip the wall, my paws kept scrabbling against the wall, the dirt falling each time I touched the wall, _You're going to fall! _I put all my strength into my front paws, I tried to haul myself up, but that made it worse and I felt the earth under my claws slip, I was falling _I'm gonna break my neck!_ Within a heartbeat, I was dangling, teeth were clenched into my scruff

"Huh?" I looked up surprised and saw a strong cat leaning over me, he was holding me within his mouth, it was too dark to see which cat it was, I felt him hauling me upwards preventing me from falling, the second my paws felt the ground I dug my claws into them, the cat lay me on the ground.

"Caught you breath yet?" he asked slightly chuckling, I didn't realise it but I was breathing hard, I took in a few deep breathes to calm myself, and once my breathing was a normal pace again I looked up at the cat

"Yeah, thanks" I thanked him gratefully "You saved me from falling"

"Eh, no problem any cat would have done the same" he replied, I could see a faint smile on the cat and blue eyes, I did recognise his voice but I couldn't point out which cat he was,

"Still, Thank you" I returned the smile

"C'mon let's get you out of here" I stood up and he leaned against me, aiding me to walk, I could walk fine, but I think I was slightly shaking, as we walked out of the den, the harsh light shone, I shut my eyes tight, after my eyes had got used to the red light that shone through my eyelids, I opened them again, I saw some apprentices, Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, Jaypaw and Berrypaw staring at me, with relief and joy

"How?" I asked, surprised

"Poppypaw told us the second she got out, Berrypaw and Honeypaw took Poppypaw back to camp and Leafpool sent me here" Jaypaw explained

"And Poppypaw said I should come here straight away" I turned my head to see the cat who saved me.

***Gasp* Cliff Hanger! Guess who it is! X3**


	12. Chapter 11 It's!

**Aww Back to school for me... so I wont be able to update as often so this is my last update for now until ive done some stuff at school like gcses etc so I hope u like this chapter X3**

**Bloodpaw: xxstarwatcherxx does not own warriors, only Bloodpaw and the story idea X3**

The Warrior

Chapter 11 ~ It's!

The tom was pale grey with darker flecks, he had dark blue eyes, Ashfur had saved me!

"Ashfur!" I said surprised "Y-you saved me?"

"Yeah" he answered "Are you alright? You seem a bit shaken" he took a step towards me he rested his tail on my shoulder

"Y-yeah I'm fine... I think" I replied, looking to see if I had any cuts

"Jaypaw, look her over" he took a couple steps away to give Jaypaw some room, Jaypaw padded his way towards me, he checked my breathing, then to see if I was still shaking, and finally he checked if I had a cold or flu-I didn't

"She's fine" He concluded "But she'll have to go back to camp to get some rest"

"Don't worry I'll take her back" Lionpaw volunteered

"I don't think so, she's weak and she needs a steady way home" Ashfur pushed himself infront of Lionpaw, Lionpaw took a step aside and then forward again "I'll take you back to camp Bloodpaw... If you like"

_I'm not that weak! But that was kinda sweet... but he shouldn't be mean to Lionpaw like that _"Well I-" I took a step forward but my leg gave way, I tripped in an awkward position, like twisting and spinning, I landed on Lionpaw, infront of Ashfur "Sorry!" I looked at Lionpaw, then I looked up "...Maybe you could take me back?" Ashfur and Lionpaw chuckled

"Ok" Ashfur walked over to me and lifted me up from Lionpaw, then landed me on my feet, Lionpaw stood up and stood against my side

"You can both take me back" I tried to avoid another disagreement, I leaned against Ashfur's side and Lionpaw stood close next to me, we started walking slowly, Jaypaw was beside Lionpaw

"That was brave Bloodpaw" Lionpaw said to me

"Again... Stupid, not brave" I replied smiling

"Still, you got Poppypaw out, she has a case of Chill" Jaypaw said to me "Nothing serious but she'll be cold for a bit"

"That's good" I smiled _Is Chill like Hyperthermia?_

"You must be hungry Bloodpaw" Ashfur said to me

"...Yeah" my stomach growled for a moment, I blushed and Lionpaw chuckled "W-where's Hollypaw, and Berrypaw?"

"They're a few fox lengths behind us" Lionpaw turned his head back slightly, indicating where they were

"And Honeypaw and Hazelpaw are back at camp with Poppypaw" Jaypaw finished

"So what was it like in the dens?" Ashfur asked me

"Dark" I replied "And cold" Jaypaw chuckled

"Cinderpaw was right" Lionpaw whispered to me

"What?" I whispered back

"Something IS wrong with Jaypaw" he chuckled, I laughed quietly _So why was Jaypaw moody with me this morning? And fine with me now?_

"Jaypaw?" I said to him

"Yeah?" he turned his face and I saw his blind eyes looking directly at me

"Don't ask!" Lionpaw whispered to me quickly

"Do you know what I actually look like?" I asked

Jaypaw looked taken aback _I guess not because he hasn't walked through my dreams yet, I've only had one and even I don't know what I dreamt_

"N-no..." He turned his head down, then jerked it back upwards "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" he shouted

"I-I'm not Jaypaw! I'm just asking!" I tried to reassure him I wasn't teasing him

"Well!" he snapped again "Why did you ask me then?"

"I-I" I couldn't believe he was this defensive "I was only curious!"

Jaypaw snorted and bolted back for camp, surprisingly for a blind cat he could manoeuvre between the trees and bushes

"Don't worry about it Bloodpaw" Lionpaw broke the moment of silence "He's just Jaypaw"

"Honestly, I didn't mean to do anything hurtful" I replied, I hung my head low _I didn't know that's how bad his mood swings are!_

"Bloodpaw it's fine, honestly" Lionpaw pressed his side against me, comforting me and aiding me

"Still..." I was quiet for the rest of the way back, I didn't want to talk _I'll have to apologies to Jaypaw_ even though we walked for quite a bit, well by the time we got back the moon had almost come up, but it only felt like ten minutes, gosh I was tired! I hadn't even finished my wren from earlier, I put my tired paws infront of each other one by one as I walked through the thorn tunnel, past Spiderleg and another cat, a tom, he was golden _Not Thornclaw, and the only other golden cat is, Thornclaw, and Lionpaw, so that's Brackenfur_ I turned my gaze back on to the apprentice den _Sleep!_ Ashfur and Lionpaw FINALLY realised that I could walk on my own now so they stopped leaning against me and just walked beside me normally

"I'll see you tomorrow Bloodpaw" Ashfur waved his tail towards me as he made his way towards the warriors den "And you Lionpaw" he nodded then slipped into the rocky wall

"Bloodpaw I'll see you in a minute" He looked back at the camp entrance as he started padding towards it

"Ok..." _Tigerstar! I can't interfere, it's a fixed point isn't it? If I stop their meetings, Lionpaw won't know of the Dark forest, and then Ivypaw can't be a spy!... I think_

I slipped into the crack of the apprentice den, I finally found a spot to sleep, near the corner, slightly close to Cinderpaw, about two tail lengths away, I gathered some moss together and bundled it into a pile, I lay down on top of the small pile and curled into a ball, it was since last night I couldn't sleep like this but now it felt natural, _Jaypaw must be mad at me... I'll have to apologise! So how do I go about it? 'Jaypaw sorry, I know your blind so I asked a stupid question, so forgive me please?' ha!... that might work actually_

"Are you ok?" I sat up sharply and a grey cat, Cinderpaw

"Oh hi Cinderpaw" I said, looking down I saw some moss on my foreleg

"Hi Bloodpaw, so? Are you ok?" she asked again

"Well, not really" I brushed off the moss on my leg "I upset Jaypaw and he ran off"

"Oh don't worry, he's always like a badger with a thorn in his paw" she joked

"Still..." I trailed off "Well I'm going to apologise tomorrow so it should be fine right?" I asked Cinderpaw, she hesitated for a moment but smiled and nodded

"If you say so, Good night Bloodpaw" she smiled and started to go back to her spot

"Good night Cinderpe-paw" she turned around suddenly but I had quickly put my head down, pretending to be asleep, as soon as I heard her relaxed breathing pace I looked up slightly "Phew" I put my head down again and started to drift off to sleep

**Yeah not very long chapter but I thought I'd get this posted before I went to school X3**


	13. Chapter 12 Dreams And Nightmares

The Warrior

Chapter 12 ~ Dreams and Nightmares

I drifted off to sleep, I opened my eyes to find myself in a starry landscape, I was curled up in a ball

"Ah so _you _are Bloodpaw?" I heard a voice behind me, I got up quickly and turned to see five cats, a large golden tom, a long haired dark grey she cat, a gray tabby she cat, Bluestar, and the cat I saw earlier

"Y-yes" I quickly calmed myself "Yes I'm Bloodpaw"

"Nice to meet you Bloodpaw, I'm Lionheart" the Golden tom spoke first

_Oh Lionheart! That's Greystripes mentor isn't he? Woo! I got to meet him!_

"I'm Yellowfang" The grey she-cat said next

"Oh my, Yellowfang!" I spoke with surprise "I'm actually meeting you!" They all looked confused "Oh er... don't worry personal thing"

"Anyway" we all looked towards the cat in-between Yellowfang and Bluestar "Lovely to meet you Bloodpaw, I'm Brindleface"

"Oh Brindleface! Ashfur, Ferncloud and Sandstorm's mother am I right?" she looked exactly as she was described in the books, so did the other three cats, Bluestar, Lionheart and Yellowfang, Erin Hunter got her scars perfectly.

"Y-yes, I am, but I knew you already knew that" she smiled warmly

"Bloodpaw, we all know who you originally were" Bluestar spoke

"Oh so no more 'surprises' for the StarClan cats" I said jokingly, they chuckled

"No we still have much to learn" Lionheart spoke "Like you"

"Well obviously, I have had only _one_ day of training, I've trained all day, fell down to wonderland and met the Cheshire cat! _And _the 'mad' hatter" I said sarcastically, the unnamed cat giggled

"Though we are StarClan, we don't know of Wonderland" she laughed

"I take it as in 'mad' you mean Jaypaw" Yellowfang replied

"...yeah, have I really upset him?" I asked hoping the answer would be no

"Well..." the unnamed cat replied

"I take that as a yes" I said, she nodded "How am I ever going to be able to apologise to him?"

"Now" Bluestar flicked her tail, I turned to see Jaypaw, I could see a change in his eyes _Oh yeah, Jaypaw can actually see in his dreams... or other cats dreams_

"Hey!" he snorted annoyed "I was only listening!"

"Oh so you didn't want me to know you was here?" I replied, not too serious but serious enough for a question

"What's wrong with that?" _Is he just going to verbally abuse me? Oh, I'll give him the 'make me'_

"Nothing" I replied simply, there was a silence for a minute

"Well?" Jaypaw said

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something?" he stood up straight "Like an apology?"

"I'm not going to apologise if you think you should have it" I smiled slightly "You'll have to make me say it"

"What?" I could see his fur standing on end

"C'mon then! You can see me now! Make me beg for your forgiveness" I taunted him _Ha! This is gonna- _I saw Jaypaw launch himself at me _Not work!_

He pinned me to the ground, he was snarling

"Ooh temper, temper" I replied, I got my back legs under his underbelly and threw him off, I jumped on him and pinned him, one paw on his face, the other on his shoulder, and my back paws on his stomach

"Are you Sorry?" after some struggling he shouted

"Of course I am!" my voice turned to apologetic, He stopped struggling and looked up at me "I sincerely am, sorry"

He looked at me for a moment, and then he laughed lightly for a moment

"Now you get the joke" I smiled, I lifted myself off of him and helped him back up

"Atleast I can see" he said "I got to see you"

"So it seems you've sorted out your differences" Bluestar said as the five cats walked up to us

"Yes we have" Jaypaw said, he put his tail on my shoulder, I shook it off jokingly

"You had better go Jaypaw, get some rest" Yellowfang said, he was about to object, but I put my tail in his mouth before he could speak

"Go on Jaypaw, please?" I asked, he reluctantly turned and walked a few steps, then he faded

"So?" I asked

"So what?" Lionheart replied

"Every cat that gets a dream from StarClan _must _have a message for them" I replied _It's like, the law, or something in warrior cats world!_

"Not exactly" Brindleface said "I'm here to tell you a message"

"What's the message?" I asked, then I heard a rumble of mews and voices

"_Take care of him for me" _All of StarClan spoke then everything faded, I woke with a start

I sat up and licked my ruffled fur _Take care of him for me? Who's 'him'? _I glanced at the entrance, I saw the crescent moon, it was in the middle of the sky

"10:30?" I whispered to myself, I was too awake to go to sleep, I got up, shaking some moss off of my fur then made my way quietly, around the other apprentices and exited the hollow

I took a couple of steps out of the den and made my way to the middle of the clearing, it looked... not like I was a stranger anymore, I sat down _Homely_ I turned to see the entrance _No... too tired..._ I just sat there, letting the refreshing breeze blow through my pelt

_Now let's think, why am I here? Am I here to protect a cat? Or the clan? Or am I here to stop something happening? Ugh! I don't know! Well atleast I made it up with Jaypaw, so who's the next cat to have an accident? Cinderpaw? Yeah she falls off of the Sky Oak, but since I came here she might not go to the Sky Oak after all and not break her leg, then what happens? What if I make her go to the Sky Oak, but that's just- I mean, like, if you know someone's going to die and you just let_ _them!_ I stopped for a moment, I heard a crack behind me I turned sharply and saw a dark tabby tom, at first I thought it was Brambleclaw, but it wasn't.

"Ah, Hello there" The cat greeted me, he took a few steps closer and sat down infront of me

"Hello" I said coolly, trying to give the impression I wasn't nervous

"Aren't you wondering who I am?" he asked smirking

"Oh, no not really" I replied "I already know who you are so why should I wonder?"

"Oh a smart one" he replied grinning "So? Who do you think I am?"

"I _know_ you are Tigerstar, once Tigerclaw" I replied, he flicked his ears

"I was right" he replied "A smart one, maybe even a fighter"

"Oh I can fight" I felt my claws dig into the ground "I killed a hawk on my first day here, and that was only yesterday"

"Ah yes, the loner who wished to join the clans, one of my apprentices told me all about you" I was shocked for a heartbeat then tried to keep my cool _Lionpaw told HIM about me? W-why?_

"Lionpaw? Oh yeah big mouth" I replied digging my claws into the ground even more

"Lionpaw? I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to fool me _Seriously? I have read the books and he thinks he can out smart me?_

"Oh don't talk crap, he just met with you, or your son Hawkfrost, maybe even Darkstripe" Tigerstar glared at me "Or even Scourge!" he flinched

"Y-you know of Scourge?" he asked

"Course!" I replied "He took all of your nine lives in one blow! And took one of Firestar's" I saw his pure white claws sink into the earth

"Fire_heart!_ He is not fit enough to be a leader, my son should be!" he snarled

"But when Fire_star _dies he will be" I protested _God forbid Firestar dies now!_

"By the time Brambleclaw becomes leader, he will be an elder!" he argued

"Look, I'm really tired, so how about we continue this tomorrow" I tried to finish the conversation

"Confident" he suddenly turned his voice back to normal "Good within a warrior"

"Thanks" I replied "So if you don't mind, I'm going back to my den" I was about to stand up but before I could blink he had jumped infront of me and blocked me

"How about you sleep in my forest tonight" he asked, I shook my head

"Not really" I replied

"Oh don't worry, I'll bring you back before anyone knows you are gone" I shook my head again, he frowned then quickly sunk his teeth into my scruff, I automatically went limp, I couldn't move my front legs

"What are you?-" he interrupted me by shaking me

"Hush" he snapped through my fur, I decided to stay quiet, this was the cat that had killed 4 cats, Redtail, Runningwind, Gorsepaw and Brindleface. He carried me to the entrance and before I could shout for help at the Guards everything had disappeared and we had gone into a dull forest _The Dark Forest!_ He dropped me on the floor, I stayed limp, I just lay there, I didn't want to upset one of the most evil cats in the _Warriors_ world

"Darkstripe!" he snapped, within a heartbeat a dark grey tabby cat slipped out of the bushes and into the clearing and stood infront of me and Tigerstar

"Yes Tigerstar?" He asked

"Take this one to a den" he ordered "Any den will do" Darkstripe nodded and lifted me up by the scruff of my neck, my legs were numb, I could barely walk but I had too, Darkstripe stood next to me, I could fell an emotion coming from him, like, angry and happy at the same time, is that even possible?

We walked for about a minute or two and we arrived to a tunnel within a large mound of earth

"You'll sleep in here" He shoved me inside, I landed inside with a cloud of dust floating within the air

"Now, you're going to be here" He said as I turned around "For a very long time" he chuckled then ran off

_Why oh why did I decide to go for a stroll!_


	14. Chapter 13 The Dark Life

**There's gonna be a long wait until the next one so I thought I upload this one now, sorry if it's a bit fast paced but I've been typing all day to get this out for you guys so I hope you'll like it, and if not tell me whats wrong with it pls**

**Bloodpaw: XxStarWatcherxX doesn't own warriors or anything that isn't hers, but she owns Bloodpaw :3**

The Warrior

Chapter 13 ~ The Dark Life

I shivered in the den, out of fright, _Why am I here?_

"Oi! Anyone out there? I demand that you release me right now!" I spat in rage, I sat down in annoyance "If I get a chance to see you I'm gonna claw your eyes out!" I shouted to the misty air, but nothing, just an echo of a chuckle _Argh! Is anyone there? How am I ever gonna get out of this mess! I'm in the fricken Dark forest for goodness sake!_

I heard a crackle and a loud rumble _Lightning? Oh so in this place there's lightning every night is there? _Then I heard a few twigs snap and leaves move _Hmm a tree struck by lightning maybe?... Why am I thinking about rubbish? I have to get out of here! _I stood up, I took one look at the dark forest then sighed, then sat back down. _Oh I wish I could see a... good cat right about now... Even Blackstar _I laughed slightly at that thought_ Why does Tigerstar want me here anyway? To train me for the invasion? Ok, so, I'll be want he wants me to be, a strong warrior, he can train me as much as he wants and I can keep an eye on the Dark Forest and Lionpaw at the same time, so a win-win situation!_

The wind blew and howled through the night _God how long have I been here? Like 5 hours? _By this time I had lay down on the edge of the den, I pressed my side against the wall to keep warm, the wind was _freezing! _I just wanted to be home, in a nice moss bed in a ball-_Wait! My home is in a bed at my house, like a HUMAN house! Oh, either way-_

"I want out!" I shouted to the air, still no answer, just the silence and the wind answered me _Screw this, I'm finding my own way back!_ I got up and stretched but before I took a step out of the den, I saw a rustle in the bushes, I froze

"Coming to check up on me Tigerstar? How convenient. I've been looking for some cat that I can rip their tails off!" I hissed, I crouched low as the cat slipped out of the bush

It's fur was silky and grey, short tail and brilliant blue eyes _Jaypaw!_

"StarClan! Is saving you gonna end up my tail being ripped off? Why do I bother?" he mewed sarcastically

"Jaypaw!" I exclaimed with joy, I ran up to him and started licking his cheek

"Get off" he shook me off him, slightly with friendliness "So how'd you get out here in the first place?" he asked

"Oh didn't you see? Yeah after I left StarClan, a little hedgehog with swallow wings picked me up and flew me over to this set!" I said sarcastically

"Ok, I get it" he said

"How'd you find me Jaypaw?" I asked

"Well, when I went, I woke up for about a few minutes, I heard some noises, I walked into the clearing, I saw you and a brown cat talking, then when he grabbed you, you had fallen asleep, so I ran back in my den and slept, then entered your dream" he explained _Oh so when everything disappeared, I fell asleep? _

"Thanks for following me Jaypaw" I thanked him, then took a few steps forward towards the spot where Darkstripe left "But how do we get out?"

"I... Don't really know" he said plainly

"You came here to save me and didn't know how to?" I turned my head to him; he shrugged his shoulders "Oh, Great plan!"

"Well, maybe you could come with me" We both turned to see Tigerstar, with Darkstripe and a ginger and white fluffy she-cat

"Dream on Tigerstar!" I hissed at him, I lowered my body, my tail slashing through the wind

"I thought you'd say that" he grinned

"Ah Jaypaw, so lovely to see you" Darkstripe said

"Yeah, too bad I can't say the same" he growled

"This is her?" the she-cat asked "She's nothing more than a pathetic kittypet!"

"I'm Bloodpaw, Not-so-nice to meet you" She hissed at me "Mapleshade"

"You! How do you know my name?" she spat at me

"Oh I know you well, how you tricked Crookedstar into giving him power! But he ended up losing everything!" I said to her "But he got it all back when he lost his ninth life! Too bad you'll never be able to see him 'cause you're stuck in this hell hole!"

"Why you miserable little kit" she snarled and leaped at me, I twisted my body to dodge her _C'mon remember what Greystripe taught you! _I turned and raked my claws against her side, she yowled then kicked her back leg in my side, she knocked the wind out of me, I gasped for air for a few seconds and saw her leaped towards me, I leaped too, we met in midair clawing at her eyes, she nipped at my throat, we landed on the ground, dust surrounding us, blood and fur sprayed everywhere, my claws scrabbled against her belly, hers against mine, we went on like this for a few minutes, we were tumbling over each other, one minute I was pinned down, then she was, I finally got hold of something within my mouth, I bit down hard on her ear, blood sprayed out, she screamed and bit on my foreleg, I felt terrible pain, I kicked my back legs and launched myself off of her, I landed on my feet, then my foreleg went limp and I collapsed in a cloud of dust, Mapleshade got up slowly and made her way back to the three Dark Warriors, I lifted my head, still glancing through slits

"They don't call me _Blood_paw for nothing!" I called to them

"Good fighter that one" Mapleshade panted

"Agreed" Tigerstar growled

"What was that?" Jaypaw said in amazement as he helped me up

"Just a few things I learn... on the spot" I smiled, but winced when I put pressure on my front paw

"You'll need cobwebs" he said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I assured him _After all, this is just a dream... Oops!_

"Jaypaw! Go home now!" Tigerstar ordered, he bared his teeth

"Jaypaw, go" I nudged him "It's not safe"

"But-" I pushed him, He then looked up at the three menacing warriors, then back to me "You'd better not die"

"Not me" I smiled, he then faded

"Good, now that he's gone" Tigerstar grinned

"What do you want?" I asked him, standing on three paws and lifting the bleeding one

"I want to train you" he said, he leaped down, almost with no effort, and landed perfectly, he took a few steps towards me "I wish for you to become strong, and a great warrior, stick with me and you could even become leader!" he said to me, circling me, stroking his tail across my body

"Well... if you put it like that..." I pretended to wonder _Make it believable_ "would you still have me?"

"Of course!" he smiled, while I heard Mapleshade snort "A fine apprentice like you, we could never turn you down!"

"Thank you, Tigerstar" I bowed my head "But do you mind if I go back to my den? I'm wounded and would be no use in training if I'm half dead" he _mrrowed _and nodded

"Take all the time you want, but meet me when I call for you and Lionpaw" he said

"Of course, thank you, I'll see you soon" I said, I lifted my head up to the warrior "But, how exactly do I get back?"

"You wake up" he nudged me with his nose, slowly the vision of Tigerstar merged to a vision on stone and thorns, until all I could see was thorns to the entrance of camp, I was lay stretched out on the floor, no-one had known I was gone, I sat upwards, and licked the wound on my leg, it was still there _Bloodpaw you idiot! Didn't you remember that cats who get wounds in the Dark Forest get them in reality too? _I pressed my tongue down hard on the cut, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding

"Bloodpaw!" I heard a sharp whisper, I stood up and turned to see Jaypaw, he was just outside of the medicine cat den, he rushed up to me and started licking me, then my wound, it had stopped bleeding but was long, though not deep, just a scratch.

"Jaypaw, nice to see you again" I whispered

"I thought you were dead!" he replied

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily" I grinned, _Oh my, it has been ages since I was asleep, I just want to sleep again _"Jaypaw, can I explain tomorrow, I'm too tired, so must you be"

"Well... ok but you _will _tell me" he smiled, I nodded, then he padded back to the medicine cat den, I walked back to my nest and curled up in a ball, making sure my injury wasn't going to bleed again _I can't make him out sometimes _I closed my eyes again, and wasn't burdened by StarClan or Dark Forest thank goodness!


	15. Chapter 14 Morning!

The Warrior

Chapter 14 ~ Morning!

I woke slowly, I heard birds chirping and cats mewing, I sat up and yawned, I stretched out my body and looked around the den, for once in my lifetime even as a human, I was one of the first to wake up.

"Bloodpaw..." I heard a mumble; I turned to see Lionpaw asleep "Are... you... mouse?" _Lionpaw talks in his sleep? _I ignored what he said and started grooming myself, I bent my neck to get at my back and slid my tongue over my fur, I continued until I got to my foreleg, it wasn't bleeding anymore so that was good, but some of my fur was missing, not permanently but it wasn't there _Blame it on some rocks when I fell down that hole... _my head shot up _Jaypaw! He's gonna say about the Dark forest! But he can't! That means everything about what happens won't occur! _I quickly made my way out of the den, then crossed the clearing and entered the medicine cat den, I saw a bundle of silvery grey fur

"Jaypaw!" I whispered "Wake up!"

"Hm?" Jaypaw moved slightly, then lifted up his head "What is it?"

"Don't say anything about the Dark Forest Jaypaw, not to anyone" I whispered seriously

"Why?" he asked "And who were those cats anyway?"

"I can't say" I said awkwardly

"What? How do you know? What makes you so special?" he growled slightly

"I honestly can't say! Please Jaypaw don't say anything about it" he glancing to the side "For me, please?" he looked at me then nodded slowly "Thank you Jaypaw, I have to get back to the apprentice den before anyone knows I was gone" He flicked his tail then curled back into a ball to sleep again, I turned around and walked out of the apprentice den, I stretched and yawned in the faint sunlight that trickled in through the trees on top of the quarry, I closed my eyes for a minute to take in the sunlight _I wish I could go to the beach and sun bathe again_ I opened my eyes and saw two grey eyes infront of mine "Eep!" I jumped back and ended up falling in a heap

"Are you Ok?" the cat said

"Y-yes I'm fine, just a bit startled but nothing serious" I smiled "So what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Brook Where Small Fish Swim" Brook said _Oh Yeah Stormfur and Brook are here still aren't they!_

"Wow that's a pretty name, but can I just call you Brook?" I asked and she smiled and nodded

"You're Bloodpaw?" she asked

"Yep I'm Bloodpaw" I replied

"Brook!" we both turned to see a dark grey tom walking up to us _So that must be Stormfur!_

"Oh Hi Stormfur" Brook walked up to him and pressed her nose into his pelt

"Hi, Stormfur I take it" I said

"Hello, you're Bloodpaw?" I nodded "I thought so" he smiled "So Brook, I just spoke with Brambleclaw and he wants us to go on sun high patrol" he said

"Ok good" Brook said, I felt like I was just out of the conversation

"Aw geez" I yawned "I guess I had better wake the other apprentices up, see you later you two" I smiled and waved my tail in goodbye and walked off to the apprentice den, once I got in my cut stung a bit, I looked at it and it was fine, just sore _Has Mapleshade's claws gone duller? _I chuckled and walked back to my nest, I sat down for about five minutes _The sun's rising so I guess I'd better wake Lionpaw up_ I walked over to Lionpaw, I poked his side with my paw

"Lionpaw, wake up" I said, he ignored me, "Lionpaw, it's sunrise" he ignored me again and I was getting impatient "Lionpaw, wake up, or I'll get angry" he moved around but still asleep _Ok thats it! _I moved my mouth towards his ear "LIONPAW!" I shouted he jumped up and landed on his feet, all of his fur was standing on end

"What in the name of StarClan where you thinking?" he shouted

"Trying to wake you up is like trying to wake up a dead sparrow" I replied, by this time, every other apprentice had woken up "Thanks Lionpaw, you got everyone up without me having to" I smiled

"Good morning Bloodpaw" Hollypaw said to me

"Morning" I smiled

"So where are you off to today?" Honeypaw asked

"I'm on a patrol with Greystripe, and Lionpaw I think?" I replied

"Yeah we are" Lionpaw said as he scratched his ear with his back foot

"I think I'm coming too, Brackenfur said I would be going on a patrol" Hollypaw piped in

"So that's six of us" Lionpaw said

"Think so" Hollypaw said

"Ok, so should we get something to eat before we go?" I asked "Or do we get our mentors?"

"Oh yeah your _still_ new" Lionpaw taunted jokingly, I pushed him over with my left paw "Hey!"

"C'mon Bloodpaw" Hollypaw walked past me and to the den entrance "Let's get something to eat" I followed her out and left Lionpaw, Honeypaw, Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw talking while Berrypaw still sleeping, we walked over to the fresh kill pile and sat next to it, it looked smaller than it did yesterday

"Is there any wrens?" I asked, wrens were turning into my favourite, since it was the only fresh kill I had actually ate

"Nope, sorry" Hollypaw skimmed over the pile "There's a rabbit though"

"Oh no thanks, I think I'll eat later, might catch a bird on a patrol" I replied quickly _Nope, not a Rabbit unless I'm starving!_

"Oh, ok, if you catch something make sure you have an excuse, but the clan needs to be fed first, it's the warrior code" Hollypaw preached

"Tell me about it" I mumbled "But Hollypaw, not saying anything bad about it, and obviously weaker clan mates like kits and elders would have to be fed first, but warriors and apprentices need to have food to catch more food to feed the clan in the first place, get what I mean?" I stated my opinion, she looked a little confused

"Err, maybe you should tell that to Firestar, I'm not sure I get you" She replied as she dragged the rabbit from the pile and tucked into it, I heard my stomach growl and I blushed

"Maybe a mouse is there?" I asked, Hollypaw nodded, I looked over at the pile and saw a small brown mouse, I picked it up with my mouth and took it a few inches from the pile, I began the same way I did with the wren but instead of feathers I took off the fur, then I dug my teeth into the mouse, then ripped off a piece of flesh from it, I chewed and swallowed _Thank Goodness there wasn't any bones! _I took a couple more bites, dodging bones that I could see in it, and if there were any in my mouth I spat them out, I finished the mouse and it looked like a pile of bones and small pieces of meat, skin and fur

"Enjoy that?" Hollypaw asked, I nodded

"How's you rabbit?" I replied

"Good thanks, but I can't eat all of it, I'll put it back on the pile" she nudged the half-eaten rabbit over to the pile "So you ready to get our mentors?"

"Probably" I yawned "Yeah I am" I stood up and followed Hollypaw to the warriors den, we took a couple of steps in the den and looked for our mentors, I saw Greystripe curled up in a ball in the middle, I also saw Brackenfur next to him on a pile of moss, I took a couple of steps towards the mentors and swerved through the sleeping cats, I then stopped when I got close enough to nudge them "Greystripe? It's Patrol time!" I whispered and poked him with my paw

"Wha-?" he blinked open his eyes and sat up and yawned "Morning? Oh yeah the patrol!" he turned to Brackenfur "Brackenfur get up, it's patrol time" he shoved Brackenfur slightly and he woke near enough immediately

"Patrol? Ok see you in a minute, get Ashfur could you?" He asked as he sat up and washed himself

"Bloodpaw?" Greystripe turned to face me

"Sure, ok" I shrugged my shoulders and went on search for the grey tabby, leaving Hollypaw to talk to her mentor _So younger warriors sleep near the edges of the den, so that it produces more heat for the senior warriors, so Ashfur should be near the edge? _I looked around the entire den for Ashfur but I couldn't find him, I sniffed and tried to point out his scent but the smells were still too overwhelming, I made my way back to Greystripe "No sign of him" I reported

"Oh? Where is he?" He stood up and walked over to the den exit, he flicked his tail for me to follow, I followed and stood next to him in the clearing "He should be readying for the patrol, are you sure you haven't seen him?" he asked me looking at me

"No, the only cats I've seen are Brook, Stormfur, Hollypaw and the other apprentices" I listed "Maybe he got a head start on hunting and came back late?"

"Hmm maybe..." He sniffed the air for his scent then he looked at the den "He was in here all night, so where is he?"

"Maybe, he's in the medicine cat den to see how Poppypaw is?" I suggested

"It's a possibility, lets have a look" we walked across the clearing to the medicine cat den, we stepped in slowly to see Jaypaw, Leafpool and Ashfur over a struggling Poppypaw, we rushed in

"What's wrong with Poppypaw?" I asked

"She's having a really bad nightmare" Leafpool said

"Shouldn't you wake her?" Greystripe suggested

"Only wake her up gently" I said quickly

"I think Medicine cats can take care of this" Leafpool said with a little bit of irritation "So how are we meant to help her with all these cats in here? Go on get out" she shoved us back and we ended up out of the den,

"So what were you doing in the medicine cat den Ashfur?" I asked

"I heard meows from the den, so I went to look" He said simply, his ear twitched and turned, I turned to the same direction he was facing, we saw more warriors walking out of the den, at first I saw Brambleclaw then I saw Squirrelflight follow him yawning and stretching, Brambleclaw turned and rubbed his muzzle against hers and she did the same back _Oh great, talk about rubbing salt in the wound_

**Tired now! Going to sleep!**


	16. Chapter 15 Patrolling

**Sorry for the looooooong wait! But I've been on holiday and had no access to the internet AND I've had writers block so sorry if the chapters aren't up to scratch but here it is Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy!**

The Warrior

Chapter 15 ~ Patrolling

I looked up at Ashfur to see his reaction, he looked emotionless but when I looked up at his eyes, I saw some sadness in them, I saw in the corner of my eye that his tail quiver and his fur bristle _Calm down Ashfur! _Next thing I knew I had pressed my side against his, he turned at me and I looked at him, he seemed to smile slightly, then I turned away

"So what's wrong with those cats and you?" I asked but not looking at him, he bent down and over my ear

"I'll tell you on patrol" he said then walked off to the fresh kill pile, Greystripe had gone off to the warriors den _Probably to get Brackenfur and Hollypaw_

I walked off to the apprentices den to get Lionpaw, I entered the den, I saw Hazelpaw, Honeypaw, Berrypaw, Lionpaw and Cinderpaw talking _Oh so Berrypaw woke up in the end_ I walked over to the group and grabbed Lionpaw by his ear with my mouth

"C'mon sleepy head, we're goin' on a patrol" I said through his ear, I dragged him out to the exit of the den, I could hear some of the apprentices laughing

"H-hey! Are you trying to kill me?" he protested, once we got to the clearing, I let go as he pulled, he shot forwards and landed in the dirt, he jumped up at once and turned to me "First you screech in my ears like a hawk, then you drag me out by my ear! What's wrong with you!" he half joked

"Oh so _now _you're awake" I joked "Anyway, you have to get something to eat 'cause we're going on a patrol, remember?" I said, I flicked my tail to the fresh kill pile

"Hmm.. wren" he said

"Oh there aren't any wrens when I was there, but there are some rabbits" I said, and with the word 'rabbits' he had run off to the pile and started looking for the rabbit _Is Lionpaw always this hyper? Or did Tigerstar give him some catnip? _I looked up at the sky _So if I'm going to train with Tigerstar, atleast I can overhear their conversations and their plans, and at the same time, I can get better at being a cat, win-win _

"Bloodpaw!" Lionpaw knocked me out of my thoughts and I turned me head to him "C'mon Ashfur said we're going"

"Ok" I called back_ How long was I out? Or did Lionpaw eat the whole rabbit in about three seconds? _I walked over to Lionpaw and then we walked to the camp entrance, Ashfur, Greystripe, Hollypaw and Brackenfur were waiting for us

"Ah Bloodpaw, today you're going to see our entire territory" I felt so excited I almost squealed the way he said 'our' it was like I really am a cat that has been living in ThunderClan for seasons!

"Great!" I replied

"Bloodpaw!" Hollypaw called me over to her, I walked over to her while Ashfur spoke to Lionpaw and Greystripe talked to Brackenfur

"Hi" I greeted her

"I take it you found Ashfur" she said

"Yeah, he was at the medicine cat den visiting Poppypaw, she had a nightmare" I explained

"Oh I hope she's alright" she sounded concerned

"Oh yeah, she's fine" I reassured her

"Hey you two!" we turned to see Lionpaw calling us "We're going!" he walked out of the camp and entrance and we followed, I felt my pelt catch against some thorns, but not enough to scratch me, Hollypaw followed me out of the entrance and we walked up to the mentors and Lionpaw

"So first we'll walk across the WindClan border then around the edge to the lake then across the ShadowClan border, then back here" Greystripe explained our daily timetable _What? No maths or science? _I chuckled to myself for a moment at that thought, then we started walking, we aimed for the WindClan border, we jumped over tree trunks and little streams, we eventually got to the WindClan border

Once I got there the scents smelt differently, like ThunderClan was like a forest and fresh air, but WindClan was like a tangy smell

"Greystripe" I said

"Yes?" he replied

"We don't hunt across this scent mark do we?" I asked still trying to give the impression that I was new to this kind of thing

"Correct Bloodpaw, this is WindClan territory, so we don't hunt across the border" he explained, his ear flicked and then he turned his head "And speaking of hunting" I turned my body around to see what he was looking at, I could just get the faint smell of a hamster, I saw I mouse scurrying over some twigs close to the river, I made its way over to the small stream and had a drink "You go after that one Bloodpaw, keep your body close to the floor and tread very lightly" he whispered to me quickly, I obeyed and dropped down into a crouch, I took a few steps forward, not putting too much pressure on each paw, step after step I got closer to the mouse, I stopped when I was about three tail lengths away, I curled into a ball for a second, then readied for an attack, I sprung from the ground, I leaped over to the stream and lashed out my paws, I heard a small crack under my paws and without me noticing I had snapped the mouse's neck, I stopped dead and I saw it lay lifeless on the ground, with its tail swaying in the stream _God forgive me! _I almost started shaking until Lionpaw and Hollypaw walked up to me, I felt I had to act normal instead of a human

"Nice catch!" Lionpaw congratulated me

"It's nothing much" I said as I washed my paw since I had fur under my claw

"Still, it's another piece of prey to feed the clan" Hollypaw finished the conversation

"So what do I do with it now?" I asked

"Here" Lionpaw offered, he picked up the mouse within his mouth and then started scraping the ground with his paws, he then dropped the mouse in the small indentation and covered it up with some more dirt "we can pick it up later" he said then we walked back to the mentors

"Good job Bloodpaw, if we see any other prey that you haven't caught before, I'll teach you how to catch them" Greystripe said

"Thanks" I replied _Oh I'm so thirsty! _I bent my neck down to the stream, I stuck out my tongue to catch some of the water _Is this how you do it?_ I flicked my tongue up and water was in my mouth, it was cool and refreshing, I swallowed and lapped my tongue again and again, I lifted my neck up and looked down at the stream, and it was very noticeable, I saw a black face and white ears, I saw blue, clear eyes and a white furry neck, with a tangle of black fur that stretched upwards, I moved closer, thinking that a cat was underwater in the shallow stream, but as I moved my nose closer, so did the cat in the water _T-That's me! _I jumped back in alarm, then went back to the stream, I saw myself blink _So this is how I look like? How is this even possible, water is never so clear you can see your reflection in!_ I saw two more cats upside down come into focus, I shot up my head to see five WindClan cats, a grey tabby tom with a torn ear, a dark grey tom, a small white she cat, a black she cat and a small black tom with amber eyes _Well he's definitely Breezepaw..._

**Sorry it's so short but I have writers block and I need to get back into The Warrior :3 but anyway enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 16 WindClan Patrol

The Warrior

Chapter 16 ~ WindClan Patrol

Hollypaw jumped to my side and so did Greystripe, the one with the torn ear was the leader of the patrol

"Get back onto your own territory" he hissed to me

"I'm not on your territory!" I stood up straight "Your scent markings don't come over the stream, they come before it! We can both share this stream as a source for drink" I felt my fur standing on end

"Who is this anyway?" the white cat spoke

"I'm Bloodpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice" I replied, tail lashing, even though I was in a fit of rage, I felt a quiver of excitement rush through me at the words

"Tornear, what a lovely surprise" Brackenfur said, slightly sarcastically

"Crowfeather" Greystripe said, the dark grey cat nodded to Greystripes acknowledgement

"He said that you're on own territory, so get back" Breezepaw rushed towards me as he spoke

"Don't move Bloodpaw, this _is _our territory" Lionpaw had stood next to me now, Hollypaw had shuffled aside slightly for him to fit in

"Oh, I know this is our territory, don't worry" I replied, I looked back at Breezepaw

"I think you should step back _Breezepaw, _I may be new, but a kit even knows that what territory is one clans, another can't go over it" I said, calming myself and letting my tail just sway, Breezepaw looked alarmed

"How in StarClan do you know my name?" he asked in temper and wonder

"Yeah, and who's your parents, has Squirrelflight had another litter?" the black she cat said sarcastically

"No, _Nightcloud _she hasn't, I joined ThunderClan a few days ago" I replied to her, even in the books I never liked Nightcloud or Breezepaw, Nightcloud jumped back slightly, I smiled

"Bloodpaw came to us three days ago, she showed great courage and is an excellent fighter" Ashfur joined in

"She had been watching the clans a time before she joined us" Hollypaw said, I looked at Crowfeather immediately _How could you not care for your kits? And claim that they mean nothing to you?_

"Well I love her history but she is on _WindClan _territory!" Tornear said

"The earth that I'm standing on is _ThunderClan!_" I shouted back

"Do you want _more_ territory? You have enough of your own!" shouted Lionpaw and at that moment I realised we were on the brink of a fight, I looked at every cats neck, fur was bristling and tails were lashing, I put my paw forward in the water, daring them to attack first, Breezepaw seethed with anger and looked at Tornear's tail, it flicked to the right, and at that moment, five cats launched themselves at us, I launched myself at Breezepaw, I stretched my claws out and we clashed, I scratched his fore leg and he bit on my shoulder, the pain hurt badly, it was if two knives were stabbing into my back, but I bit down hard on his ear, he yowled in pain, I let go and rammed into his side, pushing him into the water, he got up and hissed at me, I hissed back and he leaped at me, I braced myself and lashed my front claws, I was standing on my hind legs, our paws met and he tumbled onto me, he pinned me down, I saw slits in his eyes, I then felt my eyes burn _Red eye! _I hissed in his face and yanked my rear legs onto his underbelly, I threw him off of me, I got up, I saw my chance and pounced on him, and I pinned him down to the floor

"Leave!" I shouted at him, he tried to struggle free, _I gave him a chance_ I lifted my paw and raked my claws over his other ear, he yowled in pain, he struggled again and I leaped back and left him free, he scrambled up and panted, he hissed at me and I hissed back, I charged at him and flew past him, I raked my claws down his side as I passed, then I turned and I couldn't see him anymore, I turned to see my mentor in trouble with Tornear, he had pinned Greystripe to the floor, I automatically pounced and landed on Tornear's back, I bit down on his shoulder and he yowled, he let go of Greystripe, he saw his chance and Greystripe pushed into Tornear's side, I was still clung to Tornear's back, he rolled onto the ground after Greystripe's attack, I felt the ground crash under my back, I let go and scrambled up, I started panting, I had to sit there, Greystripe had gained the advantage in the fight so I left him to it, I looked around and saw Ashfur fighting Nightcloud, Lionpaw facing the white she cat _Whitetail! That's who it is!_ Hollypaw battling Crowfeather, and losing, I leaped over to help but Crowfeather had push Hollypaw into the stream, I jumped and pushed Crowfeather out of the way, the current had strengthened and Hollypaw was swept down the stream, I could see her scrambling frantically "Hollypaw!" I shouted, almost at once, some of the fights stopped, either through shock or by one cat had one, I leaped in after her, seeing that I was a human I knew how to fight the current, I swam frantically like a dog after her, also letting the current aid me, I could see her head going under every so often because she had slipped "Don't worry I'm coming!" I called, she nodded and tried to get her grip on the loose, wet rocks.

I swam with the current, I got closer and closer to Hollypaw as she resisted the flow of water, once I finally caught up to her, I bent my neck and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, I suddenly realised that the weight of a cat in water was _heavy. _My head ducked under the water of Hollypaw's weight, I lifted my head up with all my force, then tried to grip the stones underneath us, but no success, we just kept of slipping until we got closer and closer to the lake _I can't fight my way forward, I can't follow the current, but I can the side! _I leaned to the left, the stream was fast flowing but not very wide, I lunged at the side and caught my claws on the bank, I didn't let go and hauled myself up, then I swung my head back, then forth to throw Hollypaw onto the side, she landed on the side, panting and gasping for air, shaking her fur to rid of the water, then it was my turn, I hauled myself onto the bank and launched myself with my back legs to get more onto the shore, a flurry of water gushed everywhere as I leaped out of the water, once I had landed on the shore properly, I collapsed out of exhaustion, I shut my eyes to gain reality,, and to calm myself down, I flung them open once I felt a tongue licking my wet fur, I saw grey fur but I couldn't tell if it was Greystripe or Ashfur


	18. Chapter 17 The Fight Continues

The Warrior

Chapter 17 ~ The Fight Continues

I lifted my head, I could see who it was now, it _was_ Greystripe, I turned to see Hollypaw being licked by her mentor too, both of our fur was on end and they were licking our fur the wrong way _Oh yeah, Leafpool did it once to make us dry quicker _I looked up at Greystripe again, he had a cut on his ear, it was bleeding quite badly, I turned to see the others were nowhere to be seen, a scream pierced through the air, and all of us heard it

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw shouted, I felt the energy come back and pulse through my limbs, I stood up but Greystripe tried to stop me

"You can't fight after what you've just been through!" He said trying to push me down

"Trust me, water doesn't affect me" I said slightly smiling, since before I was a human, water was no problem, I got up quickly this time, and slipped between Greystripes legs, I ran to the stream and followed it back up to where the fight was still carrying on, I ran through bushes and thorns that caught on my fur, it was all tangled by the time I got back to the battle, but I wished I hadn't.

More WindClan warriors had joined now, a light brown tabby tom, a ginger tom, and a grey she cat _Oh my, the deputy!_ I hid under the bush I was standing under, trying to pin point the other ThunderClan warriors, I saw Tornear fighting Ashfur, and Lionpaw fighting Crowfeather, but they were outnumbered, I looked up to see a low branch coming from a tall tree _Time to test my tree climbing ability _I readied my haunches, and leaped from the ground to the branch, the second my pads touched the bark I dug my claws into it, I scrambled up onto the branch and looked out over the battle, I had spent too long trying to get a better view and didn't realise the WindClan warriors had Ashfur and Lionpaw surrounded in a circle of WindClan cats, I couldn't stand it any longer and yowled loudly in the trees _Wait, don't rush in like a nutter! Confuse them! _The trees still had leaves on their branches, an easy way to hide, so I hopped onto another branch on a different tree I could see them looking at the movement in the trees _Yes, now Ashfur and Lionpaw can attack while they're distracted_, I yowled again, then hopped again and yowled, after going in a line, I hopped back to the original branch, running through the trees like a squirrel, desperately trying not to fall, finally I called to them

"C'mon then! I thought WindClan was a _strong _Clan!" I provoked them, Ashfoot, the grey she cat, took several steps to the tree, I leaped out of the tree, claws unsheathed, pouncing on the deputy, we tumbled on the ground in a flurry of fur and claws, I scratched her foreleg, she bit down on my left shoulder, the one that was already bleeding, I screamed to the top of my lungs, which paralysed her for a moment, I got out of her grip and bit on her neck, I tried to carry her off me, but all I could manage was shifting her from one side to another, I rolled and kicked my back legs, I caught my back legs claws on her face, wounding her across her fore head, she flung out her claws like a karate black belt, I shut my eyes to protect them, then I leaned back, dodging her attacks, I lashed out my paw and caught her other paw in mid strike, my paw was smaller than hers but that was my advantage, I dug my sharp claws into her soft, pink pads, blood splattered out and I let go, I raced backwards in an attempt to gain some breath back, I heard yowls, I turned to see Greystripe and Brackenfur rushing back to us, they launched themselves into battle and Greystripe had chased off the ginger tom, Weaselfur, who was suffering from a hind leg injury, courtesy of Lionpaw, and Brackenfur was locked in battle with Nightcloud, _Ashfoot's too much for me, I'm only an apprentice_ I launched myself at another warrior, it was Whitetail, I figured since she was small I could fight her head on, I pounced on her back, biting on her shoulder, she fell to the ground and tried to scramble out of my grip, I dug my claws in more into her back, until I knew she had given up, I lifted my weight, pouncing backwards and let her escape back to her Clan, I stood up and now we were all standing in a line, Lionpaw to my left and Brackenfur to my right. Now it was Me, Greystripe, Brackenfur, Ashfur and Lionpaw versus Ashfoot, Tornear, Owlwhisker, the light brown tabby, Nightcloud and Crowfeather, it was all tied up

Or so I thought

The next second I heard yowls of other cats _Not another load of WindClan cats! _We all looked to see six more cats, a brown tabby, an orange she cat, a smaller cream tom, a white and ginger she cat, a light brown cat and one in the middle, his coat was as orange as the flame on a candle _Firestar! And Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Berrypaw, Brightheart and Birchfall! _Then ran down the hill into battle, the WindClan cats fur lay flat on their bodies, but they charged into battle once more, Tornear took on Brambleclaw and Firestar, Owlwhisker against Squirrelflight and Greystripe, Crowfeather against Lionpaw and Ashfur, and guess who was left to fight the lunatic lover? Me.

She launched herself at me, her claws unsheathed, she scratched my chest in a X shaped, it knocked me back instantaneously, I was flung onto the floor and collapsed, I lay there for a second, getting my bearings, but I felt a heavy paw stand on my throat, I struggled under the weight of the fully grown she cat, I flung open my eyes and saw her standing over me

"Don't move" she said "Don't waste your time and mine, run back to your camp and let us take this piece of territory" I struggled under her paw, she was standing on me now

"No! This is ThunderClan territory, Are You Deaf?" I hissed at her, she dug in her claws slightly, I couldn't swallow, I shook frantically and the sensation, I finally got my paw free from her other paws and lashed out, scratching her face, blood spilled out of her face, just above her eyes, she stood on her haunches, yowling in pain, I rolled to get on my feet, I stood up weakly and turned to her, she wasn't readying another attack, Lionpaw had launched himself at her, he had bitten down and her haunches, claws gripping into her back, she yowled and they tumbled off into the bushes, my left leg went weak and I collapsed slightly, I was standing on three legs now, I sat down to rest, I was panting, swallowing every bit of air I could, I heard a yowl from the edge of the battle area, it was Ashfoot, standing over the stream

"Fall back! Retreat!" Ashfoot called as she turned tail and ran back to WindClan territory, the others hissed and followed them back, the ThunderClan cats stopped what they were doing and basked themselves in the sunlight, they most defiantly thought that this was a triumph, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw came over to their 'son' and started licking the blood off of his pelt _Well of course it isn't his blood, he can't be injured in battle _I turned to see Ashfur limping over to me

"Well done Bloodpaw, what you did in those trees was incredible" he complimented me, I felt my shoulders and legs ache with pain

"Thanks" I replied, he smiled then went off to Birchfall, I walked over to Firestar "How did you know to come here Firestar?" I asked

"Hollypaw came into camp saying that WindClan were attacking, So we rushed out at once, Hollypaw is back at camp being treated by Leafpool" he said "Thank you for what you did"

"Oh don't worry, I'll fight for ThunderClan any day!" I smiled

"I don't mean for fighting, I mean for saving Hollypaw's life, you dragged her out of the stream" he said to me

"Oh yeah, still it's fine, I'll protect my Clan and the cats in the Clan are the Clan" I felt myself babbling, the stream incident seemed like ages ago to me, I stretched my shoulders, trying to click them to make the pain ease slightly

"Still, I can't thank you enough" he smiled _Wait, is the patrol over?_

"Does this mean the patrols over?" I asked

"If you're not up to it, Brambleclaw, Brightheart and Berrypaw have already volunteered, and you five need a rest, if not retirement" he said calmly, he touched his tail on my bleeding shoulder lightly "And you need your wounds tending to, including your patrol group" he said

"So yes, it is over" I said slightly disappointed but tried to brighten up _Don't look like a spoiled brat Danni_ "Oh well there'll be other patrols, and I'll be no use to the Clan if my shoulder drops off" I joked, and Firestar chuckled

"Indeed" he smiled "C'mon Bloodpaw, let's get you back to camp" he turned and I followed, I craned my neck to see Greystripe, Lionpaw, Brackenfur, Ashfur and Squirrelflight following us, Ashfur walking on his own behind us, Brambleclaw and the rest had gone off to carry on with our patrol, Greystripe quickened his pace to match Firestars, I slowed my pace to meet Ashfur, I walked along side him, I don't think he realised I was there at first, he was glaring at Squirrelflight who was talking to Lionpaw and Brackenfur

"You Ok?" I asked, he was startled slightly and looked at me

"Oh Bloodpaw, sorry, I didn't see you there" he smiled in reply _That's definitely an empty smile _

"Oh don't worry, but are you Ok?" I asked again, and then I lowered my voice into a whisper "You was going to tell me what happened between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw"

"Oh yeah..." he looked at Squirrelflight then back at me "Well I'll explain"


	19. Chapter 18 Homeward Bound

The Warrior

Chapter 18 ~ Homeward bound

"I loved Squirrelflight, we had grown close after a while, then Brambleclaw just took her back like it was nothing, like me and her never happened, and she left me for him, he always had her feelings, she had already chosen him, I can say that I used to love, her but now it's like..." he bared his teeth at her and his fur was rising slightly, I couldn't do anything else other than pressing my side to his, when our fur touched I saw him calm down almost immediately

"I've been in a situation like yours" he turned and looked amazed I nodded "Yep its true, a tom I liked in the twoleg place chose a prettier and... err more confident she cat than me, we were good friends and I was beginning to like him, but then we parted ways when he met her" I said, slightly sad "But if you think of it this way, you're just one more broken heart closer, to your true love" I said, slightly stealing words I've heard before

"I can't believe any cat would leave you" he said smiling

"Thanks..." I shuffled my paws _Two timing fox dung! He left me! Calm Danni, that was three months ago... _I calmed myself down then looked back at Ashfur "So you should just calm down Ashfur, what's happened has past, and there are plenty of other she cats in ThunderClan for you to fall in love with, you don't want to do something you'll regret" I said _Like trying to set fire to their 'kits' _

"Thank you Bloodpaw, you have always been there to calm me down" he smiled at me

"Well, technically only twice, but still" I joked

"Still" he leaned over to my face and licked my forehead, I felt my legs go numb, he had just cat kissed me! _Did he? Err...maybe it was just a cat way of saying thanks? _I felt awkward and just smiled, I could tell he felt embarrassed by the way he was standing, he turned his head away and I pressed my side closer to him, he looked back and smiled, I returned the smile, and I let him be, he nodded then wandered off to Greystripe, I walked quicker to catch up to Lionpaw, he had separated himself from the two mentors and was walking on his own

"Hi" I greeted him he turned

"Oh Hi Bloodpaw!" he greeted me "So how's your shoulder?" I felt it heal slightly, it wasn't hurting as much as it was

"Not as bad now, how's your ear?" I asked, there was blood on his ear, but it couldn't be his blood

"Oh its fine" he said

"So much for our patrol" I said, slightly annoyed

"Yeah..." He trailed off, I couldn't be bothered to speak anymore, my throat was dry after the fight and I needed a drink, I slowed down and let the other cats run ahead of me, I just wanted to think on my own for a while _So why was I sent here? I mean Warriors is a book series isn't it? There are no real cats wandering about in Chester, I've been on holiday there and as we were passing I didn't exactly see cats roaming about freely like cows in a field, and my encounter with StarClan didn't exactly help, they just said they knew I was a human and what my eyes did, not really answering my question 'Why am I a cat?' And what am I going to do every time I fall asleep, wake up in The Place of No Stars or StarClan? _After walking for about ten minutes we finally got back to camp, my paws were aching and my body was killing me, my shoulder especially, when we walked through the thorn tunnel, I saw the camp, by now it was bustling with life, I looked up at the sun to see it was not even in the middle of the sky, it had only probably been 10 AM, I couldn't believe it, I had walked around some of my territory, fought off WindClan and had gotten back to camp within about 2 hours, the Apprentice den was calling to me but I had to follow the warriors to Leafpool and Jaypaw, as we stepped inside the Medicine cat den I sat down next to Lionpaw, I saw Hollypaw curled up in a ball on some moss, she looked relaxed, her eyes flickered open and saw the half beaten up warriors, she lifted her head immediately

"What happened?" she said alarmed

"We got a bit bruised and battered but we got rid of them in the end" Greystripe said

"Well atleast you haven't drown Hollypaw, Thanks for getting back to camp in time" Brackenfur said

"It was fine, I obeyed your orders and that what an apprentice does" she smiled, she rested her head lightly on her paws again, Leafpool and Jaypaw walked in and saw the injured warriors, I turned to see her face of horror and shock, so was Jaypaw

"What in the name of StarClan did we miss?" Leafpool exclaimed

"We got duffed up, then chased off WindClan..." I said quietly

"A fight with WindClan, but we saw them off" Ashfur said

"Oh we need to tend to your wounds" Jaypaw said, sniffing Greystripes cut on his back leg "We need some cobwebs" Leafpool had already gone off to her medical storage, she reappeared three seconds later with a huge wad of cobwebs in her mouth, Jaypaw was looking over all of our wounds "Brackenfur's wounds are the worst" Leafpool nodded and flicked her tail at Brackenfur, he walked through deeper into the den and Leafpool placed the cobwebs on his cuts "So how are you doing?" Jaypaw asked me

"Good thanks, just a bit sore, by shoulder and chest is killing me" I complained slightly he chuckled slightly

"Having second thoughts about ThunderClan?"

"Never! Just I'm not used to battling, it's like saying a kit mewling for milk when he's only a minute old isn't cut out to be a cat!" I protested

"Alright I'm only teasing"

"Oh..." I said annoyed, flicking my tail

"Is your shoulder alright?" he asked sniffing it

"You're the medicine cat, you tell me" I joked, he gave me an unimpressed look "It hurts, I was bitten twice on it" I nudged the side of the cut with my nose "And my chest, I was scratched twice"

"Oh, I'll tend to your cuts first" he nudged my back and pushed me deeper in the den, he put his paw on some moss and gathered it together into a bigger moss ball, he nudged me to sit down and I dropped my haunches and sat on the soft moss, he picked up some cobwebs from the side of the room and walked back over to me, He flicked his tail downwards, I lay down on the moss and let Jaypaw press the webs on my shoulder, I felt sleepy after the fight and my untimed wash, I lay down on the moss, and I let my head rest on my paws, and I think I dozed off...


	20. Chapter 19 Echoes

The Warrior

Chapter 19 ~ Echoes

I woke up when the sun had reached the top of the camp, it was about 4:30, I looked around the den I was in, it was Jaypaw's den, I looked at my wounds, it was patched up with cobwebs, it had stopped bleeding and had already started to scab over, I stood up and my legs were stiff, I stretched them out, and stood up

"Jaypaw? Leafpool?" I looked around, no one was there, I limped outside of the den and looked outside, the camp was deserted, "Helloooooooooo?" I called, but no reply, I ran into the clearing, starting to panic, I felt myself getting hotter and hotter, I looked around constantly, turning trying to catch sight or smell of anyone here, but nothing, then I finally caught a smell, it was tangy and sickly, I turned to the camp entrance and heard water rushing outside the camp _Flood!_ I saw the Highledge and leaped up onto it "Flood! It's a Flood in camp!" I called out to warn everyone, whether they were there or not, I kept my eyes on the camp entrance, I dug my claws into the hard rock of the Highledge, I stopped blinking, I froze and saw Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Ashfur, all as warriors, lined up infront of the camp entrance, their faces showed no expression, it took me a while to realise it was Lionblaze, Bluestar, Yellowfang and Brindleface, their voices sent shivers down my spine, as they spoke in sync with each other

"Blood is necessary to live, and without it, the Clans, will die" I shook with fright, these cats that I thought were good and had so much kindness and wisdom, looked as if they had turned into Dark Forest warriors, I was about to speak but a roar flooded my ears as the water flooded the camp, the cats were engulfed by the liquid, the water wasn't water though, it was thick and sticky, and red

It took me a moment to realise the camp was filled with blood, it lapped over my paws, I thought I was going to be sick, I held it back and moved back, I saw dead cat's bodies, floating through the water, the bodies made me freeze with fright, I saw Longtail, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Ashfur...

I leaned over too much and fell in, the blood was hot and thick, I shut my eyes and held in my breath as much as I could, I thrashed my legs, trying to swim, I flung open my eyes, trying to see through the blood and what which way was air, I saw two, blank eyes infront of me, the cat was dead and the body who it had belong to, was Jaypaw

"No!" I sat up, I was in the medicine cat den again, I was panting for air

"Bloodpaw what's wrong?" Jaypaw rushed in, I stood up, slightly shaking

"N-nothing... sorry I had a nightmare" I said nervously "W-where do I get a drink?"

"I'll bring you some moss don't worry" he dipped his head then walked swiftly out to the back of the den, I sat there, looking down at the ground _What the hell did I eat to make me dream that weird dream? Was that just coincidence to see those StarClan cats, or did they send me a prophecy? Those guys are too predictable, but IF it was a prophecy, why couldn't they had given me a clear prophecy, not like me drowning in blood, and I saw all those dead cats... was there something connected with those cats? _Jaypaw came back and knocked me out of my thoughts, he was carrying a dripping wad of moss, he dropped it down infront of me "Here's your drink" he nudged it forward, I smiled at him

"Thanks Jaypaw" I squeezed the moss with my paw, and then let the water dripped, I leaned over and lapped the puddle of water, it was cold and soothing on my throat "Thanks" I sat up and started washing my fur "So am I ok for hunting? Or is my injury too bad?" I asked

"You should be fine, as long as you don't get into any more fights" he checked me over once more then gave the all clear

"Thanks Jaypaw" I nodded my head "Just gonna get some fresh kill" he flicked his tail then walked off to the other injured cats, I walked out of the den, stretching my limbs, I let the sun shine on them, I had only been asleep and hour, so the sun was still shining, I walked over to the pile of small bodies, I still felt a small wave of guilt wash over me, then I decided I was too hungry to feel guilty, I walked over to the pile and picked out a wren, I walked to the corner of the camp and started eating my prey

I had finished my wren, I saw little bones and feathers on the floor, I heard rustling in the camp entrance, Brambleclaw emerged, followed by Berrypaw and Brightheart, I stood up and padded over to them, I looked up at the ThunderClan deputy

"Any problems?" I asked, hoping there wouldn't be

"Nope, we put down more scent markings, unlucky for you, you got caught up in the only fight today" he said, he leaned down and sniffed my wounds

"Oh they're fine, Your son told me I should be ok for hunting" I replied _Son? Why did I just say that?_

"Ok, just don't overdo it" he dipped his head then walked off to the fresh kill pile, Berrypaw stood beside me

"I'm starved!" he exclaimed

"How did your patrol go, _other_ than scent markings" I joked

"Oh, it was fine, I found your mouse earlier, but I gave it to Brightheart while I caught this" he went out of camp, then returned, dragging in a dead rabbit "What a find! It just camp running past me, and I pounced and caught it like no problem!" he mewed triumphantly _It looks nice, but it smells tangy... Oh Berrypaw!_

"W-well that is a good catch, but smell it, it's WindClan!" I said to him, nudging the kill with my nose

"Well, it must have ran _from_ WindClan" he reminded me

"With all that going on with WindClan and you take their prey? It's fine as long as WindClan didn't see you" I protested quietly

"Well they didn't"

"That's alright then" I smiled "Need help carrying it?" He nodded, then I grabbed the rabbit's neck in my mouth and Berrypaw carried it by its hind leg in his mouth, we walked over to the pile and dropped it

"Thanks Bloodpaw, I'm going to the apprentice den" he turned

"Honeypaw?" I guessed, he turned his head back quickly, then nodded "That's ok, secret safe with me" I winked and turned to the medicine cat den


	21. Chapter 20 Running 'round the place

**20 chapters? *Gasp* I didn't think I would get this far X3 hope you enjoy this chapter (Sorry about the long wait... blame writers block)**

The Warrior

Chapter 20 ~ running all 'round the place

I walked in to check if the other warriors had suffered, but they were all curled up asleep on their bed of moss, Greystripe's wounds looked like they had healed a bit, Ashfur and Brackenfur was fast asleep, Lionpaw wasn't there, _he probably didn't need to stay in the den_, Hollypaw's moss bed was empty, I heard talking in the back of the medicine cat den, I crouched down and sneaked my way to the back, I leant close to the wall that jutted out like an open door and listened, it was Jaypaw and Hollypaw

"So what do you think of Bloodpaw?" Jaypaw asked Hollypaw

"Well, she's fine, I guess, she can fight well, _and_ she saved my life, how do you expect me to feel about a cat that saved me from drowning?"

"Well, I just meant, she's new, and not..." He paused _Not What?_ "Clanborn" he said "Don't you think some of the other Clans will think ThunderClan's weak and has mixed blood?" _You can talk! Your Grandpa's a Kittypet and your Dad's from WindClan, if that's not mixed blood I don't know what is!_

"Well our Grandfather was a kittypet, it doesn't make us any weaker than any cat here!" she protested _Thanks Hollypaw... Why would Jaypaw ask her stuff about me?_

"I know..." he drifted off, then I heard his tail hit the ground "Who's there?" he snapped his head towards my direction, I froze, held my breath and stayed quiet

"It's no one Jaypaw, you're like an anxious owl!" she walked past us, I pressed my body to the wall, she walked out of the medicine cat den, Jaypaw watched her go, then his head snapped towards me

"Not up to it am I?" I stepped out asking him "Too weak?"

"No that's not what I meant, you're the strongest cat I've known!" he said to me

"I take that as an apology" I let my fur lie flat

"It was!" He protested

"Not a very good one!" I turned and stormed out of the den, flicking my tail _I can't believe him! I thought we were friends. Ugh! Cats! _I tasted the air, it smelt damp, I looked up and the sky was grey but had some glimmers of the sun _Oh yeah...it rained a lot after their gathering, and that must have been about 5 days ago...? _Water started drizzling in camp, it landed on my pelt _Finally, something to cool me off! _I sat down, looking up at the sky, letting the rain pour on my face, it was light and refreshing, I used to love the rain while I was a human, it made relaxed and calm

"Bloodpaw?" I turned to see Lionpaw walking up to me

"Oh hi, Lionpaw" I sat down

"Are you mouse brain? It's raining" he said to me, shaking the water droplets off of his fur, I copied

"It's only rain"

"It's freezing!" he said "We'll catch a cold out here"

"Well you can stay in camp, staying huddled in a corner, but I'm going hunting!" I smiled, then walked off to the medicine cat den to ask Greystripe for permission

"W-wait!" Lionpaw rushed after me

"Coming to join me?" I asked

"Well, you need an escort" he said, then ran into the den to keep dry, I followed and saw Greystripe in the corner, I walked over to him and nudged him slightly

"Greystripe?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Can I go hunting with Lionpaw?" I asked

"Yeah, Ok, as long as you stay within our territory"

"Of course, thanks Greystripe" I nodded to Lionpaw and we both walked out of the den

Once I got out of camp, I smelt the air, savouring every moment, thanking whoever turned me into a cat, I looked at the trees, trying to remember each one, I looked around and tried to remember which way it was to the WindClan border and how I got back _Do I have to go?... I mean from being a cat... What am I saying? I wouldn't like to leave my family and friends like this! By turning into a little ball of fluff!_

"So which way d'you wanna go?" I asked

"Well, you haven't been around ShadowClan territory yet so we'll go this way" he flicked his tail towards the opposite direction of WindClan border

"Ok" my paws buzzed with excitement _Oh my gosh! ShadowClan! So let's think, Blackstar's leader, Russetfur's Deputy, I wonder how many lives Blackstar has? Well Tawnypelt is a warrior, wait Queen? I forget, There's Oakfur and Smokefoot, Oh and Rownclaw, can't forget him, he's Tawnypelt's mate right? There's another isn't there?... Oh yeah Snowbird! Quite a nice name for a cat actually, Ok Apprentices, not many of them, there's only Ivypaw and Owlpaw_

"Are you coming or what?" Lionpaw called to me, standing on a stump of a knocked over tree

"Oh yeah, sorry" I ran over to him _I'm getting quite good at running as a cat _I followed Lionpaw down to the ShadowClan border, there wasn't really much to see, only trees. I kept my ears pricked to hear if there was any prey, I was too busy concentrating on looking for prey, when my paw caught on a stone and I tripped into a puddle, I looked up to see Lionpaw stifling his laughter

"Don't you _dare_" I stood up and shook my pelt, spraying Lionpaw with the puddle water, Lionpaw was about to say something but then a loud squeal pierced the air, I then heard a faint crying of terrible pain, _Over there to the left!_ "C'mon Lionpaw!" I ran towards the direction of the squeal, the rain pelted my face as I ran, I could hear Lionpaw running behind me _Just over that log_ I leaped over the fallen log and landed on my paws I saw a holly bush infront of me, and I heard the crying behind it, the crying was like a child with a newly broken arm or leg _Are you kidding me? Through a _holly _bush? _"Lionpaw! Through here!" Lionpaw landed behind me and nodded his head

"You go first"

"W-Why me?" I could tell he was trying to be comical, but the scream pierced my ears again, I held my breath, raised my neck fur and pounced into the Holly bush, but they didn't hurt, only a few caught my fur, I was surprised and took a look at the leaves, they were new leaves, a light green colour _So it's Greenleaf now? Or Newleaf?_ I cleared my mind quickly to focus on the task at hand "Lionpaw, come in they won't hurt!" I called, I heard a thump behind me _Lionpaw _I walked through the long, wide bush and saw a few glimmers of light, I quickened my pace and leaped out of the bush, and i froze to what I saw _Oh, My, Starclan._


	22. Chapter 21 Oh My Dear StarClan

**Happy Holidays! I'd thought I'd update on Christmas day as a little present for my readers! (Even though it's not a very good present, but I couldn't afford to buy something for all of my lovely readers, so you'll just have to settle with a chapter :D) hope you like this chapter :D**

The Warrior

Chapter 21 ~ Oh My Dear StarClan

My blood ran cold, I pricked my ears backwards in fright, I felt my tail slam on the dusty floor, I took a few paw steps back, the bushes rustled behind me _Lionpaw!_

"L-Lionpaw! S-Stay back" he ignored me and leaped out of the bushes and landed behind me

"StarClan!" he whispered in shock, my teeth bared as a reflex, my eyes narrowed into slits, and I unsheathed my claws.

From what I saw was terrible, I couldn't think of anything else that could compare to it, Lionpaw copied my actions

What we heard screaming was a small kit, ginger with short, stubby legs, he was dripping with blood, the kit was dangling from the dripping jaws of its predator, a large, ginger dog animal, its tail was bushy and full of fur, it had black paws and a white face _Fox! And... Flamekit! _I looked at Lionpaw

"W-What do we do?" I asked in panic

"I-I don't know!" he said, I could tell he was racking his brain _Get Flamekit away from being lunch!_

"Get the kit away from the fox" I ordered, then, my instinct took over me again, I leaped at the growling fox, landing on his head, gripping into his fur, I felt blood trickle out, the fox yelped in pain, but not enough to let go of the kit "W-When, he drops, ugh him, grab him!" I panted, struggling to keep on the fox, he was shaking his head, trying to throw me off, my back leg gave, but my claws just dug into his nose

"Raack!" The fox barked in pain, Flamekit fell on the ground like a stone, Lionpaw was so quick that I didn't even see him grab Flamekit, I leaped backwards off of the fox's face, scraping the fox's face with my claws as I flew backwards, I flipped and landed on my side, I felt a nudging at my side

"Get up!" Lionpaw's voice was muffled, he had Flamekit in his mouth "We have to get out of here!" I got up quickly

"Get back to camp!" I ordered, Lionpaw ran into the bush, I looked at the Fox, he was rubbing his paw across his face _What do I do? Should I make another attack? _I looked at the fox, he was whimpering, he didn't notice I was there and ran off, I turned quickly and ran off into the bushes, I caught up to Lionpaw within a few moments and we charged back to camp, with the rain pelting on our faces

We got back to camp sooner than I'd expected, Lionpaw ran through the tunnel first, and I followed, we ran into the middle of the camp

"Help! Someone help us!" I called to any cat in ThunderClan, Leafpool ran out within a second, she ran towards us, her face washed over with an emotion of horror, she didn't speak, he mouth was gaped open, Lionpaw didn't say anything and put Flamekit in Leafpool's mouth

"F...Fox Attack" I said, panting from the running, Leafpool gasped, but nodded quickly, and ran back to her den

"We have to tell Firestar" Lionpaw said, panting, I nodded, and we both sprinted off to Firestar's den _How the hell is there a fox in the Lake? I thought they were all chased off in The Sight! But on my first day here, there was a hawk, that didn't happen in the books... Oh my god, I'm changing everything! When I came here, a hawk must've seen me, and followed me to camp! And the fox, might've followed the hawk, or heard us and WindClan squabbling too early, and followed us here to ThunderClan _While I was in thought, me and Lionpaw were already through the leaders den, we saw Firestar lying stretched out asleep, Sandstorm was licking his pelt, but stopped straight away as soon as we came in, she nudged Firestar and he stirred, he sat up and turned to face us

"Oh, Bloodpaw and Lionpaw" he yawned then continued "What are you two doing here?"

"Fox Attack!" I started

"Near ShadowClan!" Lionpaw and I was speaking in a '1, 2, 1, 2' sort of way

"We found a fox attacking Flamekit from ShadowClan"

"And chased it off and brought Flamekit back to camp"

"Leafpool's looking after him but we thought that you should see and decide how we give him back to ShadowClan when he gets better

"_If _he gets better" Lionpaw finished our report, Firestar and Sandstorm were a bit stunned, but nodded nevertheless and stood up

"Very well, I'll arrange a patrol to see if this fox is truly gone, but for now, let's go see Flamekit" Firestar announced and we followed him and Sandstorm out of the leaders den _Flamekit must survive, because he turns into the ShadowClan medicine cat doesn't he? Yeah he must do 'cause he becomes Flametail! Then he dies in the Lake when it freezes over... Will I still be here for that?... Oh what am I saying? I can't change his death! It's fate!_

"Bloodpaw!" Lionpaw knocked me back out of my thoughts, I quickened my pace to match his "That was really good fighting today, when you jumped on the fox's face, I thought he'd just open his mouth and swallow you!" he said with a slight hint of worry and concern

"Oh swallow me? I'd give him a bad stomach if he ate me, and then climb back out of his throat!" I joked, and Lionpaw laughed in return "And me? Good fighting? What about you! You charged in and out of there like a flash of lightning! Neither me or the Fox saw you coming!" Lionpaw seemed to smile, and then his ears drooped

"Flamekit was very limp when I grabbed him, and he was hardly breathing when we were running back to camp" I saddened at his tone _What if Flamekit doesn't make it?... Don't you dare think like that!_

"Well, let's hope for the best, but expect the worst" I told Lionpaw, and his ears lifted slightly at my words, we reached the medicine cat den in no time at all, I followed Lionpaw in, hesitating first, then walking through the gap, we walked over to Leafpool and Jaypaw, sat over a ball of moss, and a furry ball of fluff in the middle _Oh please... no..._

"He's fine father" Leafpool sighed in relief, as so did I, I don't know when I've been more relieved in my life, but this was a moment where I couldn't help myself from letting the tension go, I walked over to the kit, he was curled up in a ball, a little bit bloody, but his breathing was normal and he slept quietly, my ear muscles moved forward and I could hear the faint heartbeat pumping in Flamekit's small body _He looks so peaceful, Thank goodness he's ok_

"Well done Lionpaw and Bloodpaw, both of you, if he had been with that fox any longer he probably would have joined StarClan" Jaypaw said

"Yes he was very lucky to have you two pass by" Leafpool said

"But why was he on our territory in the first place? And where's his mother?" my relief turned to anger _Tawnypelt! Where the hell are you!_

"A very good question, that will have to be answered later on, first we should wait until Flamekit makes a full recovery" Firestar replied

"Ok Firestar" I looked down at Flamekit "So this is your kin Lionpaw?" I asked both Lionpaw and Jaypaw, I noticed that Leafpool flinched for a split second _Well, I'm not wrong, he is their kin because their uncle is Brambleclaw, whose Tawnypelt's brother, so these are their cousins, but not blood related this time_


	23. Chapter 22 Good Plans, Bad Timings

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it :D**

The Warrior

Chapter 22 ~ Good Plans, Bad Timings

Jaypaw nodded as Lionpaw spoke "Hopefully he won't be joining StarClan soon"

"Oh, no, I don't think so - not yet atleast" I muttered the last bit to myself, Jaypaw's ear flicked _Talk about blow my cover! _I looked down at Flamekit quickly, then up at Leafpool "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not" I nodded in thanks then lent down towards Flamekit's ear, he was shivering _Poor little thing... Where the hell was his mother? _I looked up at Jaypaw "Umm... I'll just be outside for awhile" he flicked his ear as I stood up, I turned around, glancing one last look at Flamekit's small body, then paced out of the door swiftly, I stopped when I got into the middle of the clearing _I need to ask Tawnypelt- Or Rowanclaw- why Flamekit was on ThunderClan territory_ I turned to face the camp entrance, looking around to see if anybody was watching me, then I sprinted over to the entrance, and ran out of camp,

My claws raked the earth, grass and soil tore out into the air behind me, I pelted as fast as I could towards where the fox had been, I suddenly caught a scent of some cats, my paws froze instantly as I crouched down _I'm getting better at this... who are those cats? _I lifted my nose into the air and inhaled, I couldn't tell who it was, only it was ThunderClan cats _Firestar must've arranged a patrol more quickly than I expected _I stood up again and walked around in a slanted line to avoid the patrol _Smells a bit like Brambleclaw... _Once I had thought that I had avoided the patrol I started running again towards ShadowClan _If I stay on the border I can't be accused of breaking the Code! _I reasoned with myself all the way to the ShadowClan border, my paws stopped a few bushes before the border and I sat down catching my breath, I sniffed the air and smelt a stranger smell like Pine trees and Dust, I stood up and turned to the border, I paused, but then took five steps forward toward the border, about a metre away from the border I stopped _Should I wait? Or just call out?..._

"Hello?" I whispered but loud enough to hear, I heard a rustling in the bush infront of me, it suddenly stopped, I took a quick breathe and held it _It smells like... a cat... _Suddenly a cat leaped out at me, pinning me to the ground under its weight, I struggled and tried to get my back legs up to its underbelly but I couldn't move

"Who are _you?_" The cat snarled, its face infront of mine, it had burning, dark blue eyes, its fur was pure black, its claws were dug into my fur, I snarled back into its face

"Let me go!" I hissed

"You're on ShadowClan Territory, you don't leave that easily" he raised his paw ready to strike _Who is this? Wait, its! _I curled my tail around it back foot

"Smokefoot!" he paused and stared at me in confusion "That's your name right?" he stared in wonder

"Y-yes, it is but how do you, a rogue know?"

"Excuse me? Rogue? I'm a ThunderClan apprentice" I pulled my tail which nudged his back leg and I kicked my other legs to throw him off, he landed on the floor with a thud and a small dust cloud rose up and around the cat, I leaped on top of him and pushed my paw on his cheek

"Argh! I'll rip you to pieces kit!" he snarled "I'll let Blackstar get the pleasure! I'll drag you there myself!"

"While eating dirt?" I replied, I was about to speak again but then he tossed me off of him in a flash and grabbed the scruff of my neck, I was paralysed

"Try anything again, and I'll send you to straight to StarClan!" he shouted through my fur

"Oh good, I've been meaning to speak to them" I retorted sarcastically, he snorted and then dragged me off into ShadowClan territory _Not good..._

Dead leaves and wet mud soaked through my fur, I couldn't believe that I had got captured that easily, then again, I am only a six month old body of a cat, I looked up and hissed at Smokefoot, I struggled several times before I realised I wasn't going anywhere _Ok, so ShadowClan, Blackstar's leader, Russetfur's Deputy, and Littlecloud's medicine cat_ I ran through my head which cat is which, I looked at where we was and we was going through a bramble entrance, I tucked in my legs so I wouldn't get pricked by the thorns, I shut my eyes also so that my eyes wouldn't get jabbed, once I thought we was through I opened my eyes again to see cats surrounding me, I felt like I had shrunk ten times my size, a large, white cat walked over to me, he had large black paws and piercing amber eyes

"Smokefoot, what is this?" he snarled at me

"A troublesome kit who wandered into _our_ territory" he dropped me and I landed on the floor with a thud, I quickly curled up to protect myself _Kit? I'm fifteen for goodness sake!_

"Kit? I'll have you know that I'm an apprentice!" I hissed at Smokefoot, I felt a weight push me onto the floor

"Silence kit, or I'll silence you for good" Blackstar snarled

"I'd like to see you try" I growled

"Apprentice?" We all turned to see a small tabby tom padding towards us

"That's right" I answered

"Then you're from a Clan?" a dark ginger she-cat padded beside Blackstar

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet" I replied "Surely the great Clan that _hates_ kittypets so much would've recognised what Clan I was within a second" I looked at Blackstar "C'mon Blackstar, name me" he put one of his charcoal black paws on to my chest, pinning me on my side

"ThunderClan!" he replied, I nodded calmly even though I was panicking and my heart pounding sixty times a second

"So who's your mother?" Littlecloud queried

"A kittypet, like I was, until I joined ThunderClan" I explained "And enough of _your_ questions" I then bit down onto Blackstar's paw and squirmed out of his grasp as his paw flew backwards, I jumped up and faced the crowd of cats, I backed away slightly, making sure no cat was behind me "I have a few of my own, that's why I crossed you're good for nothing territory" I hissed, my fur bristled

"Why you disrespectful kit!" Russetfur snarled

"What are your questions?" Littlecloud asked 'Try to surprise him? Yes let's"

"You're Littlecloud right?" and as I had expected, the tabby tom flinched from confusion, but he nodded regardless "Firstly, where's Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw?" I looked around the crowd, until a tortoiseshell she-cat emerged _Oh my gosh Tawnypelt! Why'd we have to meet like this?_ and a ginger tom stepped forward together "And secondly, do you know where Flamekit is?" I asked, looking up at the two strong cats

"He's dead" Rowanclaw stated in anger, I was taken aback and confused, I looked more closely at the two cats and saw that Tawnypelt's face was drenched from tears

"A fox attack" Littlecloud answered me "A fox wandered in on us while the kits were playing..." he shivered slightly, like he was reliving a nightmare "Tigerkit and Dawnkit escaped but Flamekit..." he shook his head _And nobody chased it? Good job we were there_

"I encountered the same fox" I replied "Earlier today in fact, Lionpaw and I was exploring the territory when we heard a scream, we followed the noise and found Flamekit inside the fox's mouth" I explained "We both got Flamekit out of its jaws and scared it off" Tawnypelt snapped her head upwards to face me "He's in Leafpool's den, alive" I told her

"You're holding him captive?" Russetfur's fur bristled, her claws unsheathed and her tail lashed

"N-No! We'd never do that! If you let me back onto my territory then I can bring him to you once he's back to full health!" I tried to reason quickly

"Let you escape and keep Flamekit in _your_ camp!" Blackstar hissed

"No! Look, let Tawnypelt come with me! Then she can see for herself that her son is safe and can be brought back-" I was cut off

"She'll die within the moment she steps on ThunderClan territory!" a small brown tom shouted back _Oakfur!_

"No Oakfur! Bring as many warriors as you like, we are _not_ holding him captive!" I shrieked that turned into a desperate yowl, I suddenly felt Smokefoot press his paws on my body, my head landed on a rock that made me feel dizzy

"Smokefoot!" I heard Littlecloud shout, I suddenly felt the weight of the tom lift as Rowanclaw rammed into his side, knocking him backwards, Rowanclaw then looked down at me

"My son, is alive?" he asked, he was happy and confused at the same time, I nodded

"He hasn't joined StarClan this early in his life" I replied, desperately trying to be convincing

"Tawnypelt and I will accompany you back to ThunderClan, then you will give us our son?" I nodded, he smiled slightly then looked back at Blackstar "We're taking this apprentice back to ThunderClan and bringing Flamekit home" he said to his leader, Blackstar's bristling fit lay flat and nodded

"What is your name?" Tawnypelt padded over to me

"Bloodpaw" I replied

"Fitting" she looked at the side of my head, I swiped my paw over the spot which she was indicating and felt a sticking liquid, I pulled back my paw quickly and looked at it, crimson red blood trickled on my paw, down onto my leg, I felt faint, my eyes clouded over in darkness _Oh... I feel... faint..._ "Littlecloud, I think you should help her" I felt my paws give way as I fell onto Tawnypelt's shoulder, I only heard one word before I passed out "Quickly!"


	24. Chapter 23 A Rude Awakening

**Wow, a new chapter? In less than six months? That **_**must **_**be a new record! Anyway hope you enjoy it :D**

The Warrior

Chapter 23 ~ A Rude Awakening

I felt a cold, dank floor underneath me, my fur felt damp, I blinked my eyes open to find myself in the Dark Forest _Again, _I jumped up and felt slightly dizzy in my head, I winced slightly but looked around

"Awake at last" a voice spoke behind me, I jumped and spun around, I pulled my ears back and my tail hit the ground, I silently gasped as I saw a small black tom, with piercing blue eyes, long claws, a singular white paw, and a purple cat collar that was studded with white dog and cat teeth, my heart stopped for a few moments

"You're..." I breathed

"Yes, I am, I am the ruler of BloodClan, the clan of rogues and kittypets, the one who _slew _Tigerstar and stole all nine lives, and who took a life of _Firestar_" he ranted, he smirked and his snow white teeth gleamed in the dim light

"Scourge" I bore my teeth "Or should I say Tiny?"

"Don't think your wits and words of confusion will make me hesitate! I already know of you, how you're a Twoleg and your knowledge of us"

"But you don't know _how _I know" I retorted, he glared at me

"So _Danni, _is the warrior code all that it's made out to be?" he asked, ignoring my retort

"Yes, actually" I glared back "but how are you even here Scourge? You don't believe in StarClan, therefore not believing in the Dark Forest?"

"Ah, your wisdom never ceases to amaze Danni" he padded up to me

"Bloodpaw"

"You even named _yourself _after my clan, how sweet" he smile caused my fur to bristle _I can't fight him, for two reasons, I'm meant to be on the Dark Forests side, and I didn't even know Scourge could be here_

"Actually, it was because I stepped on a thorn"

"Hmph, no matter" his tail tip flicked "I may be dead, but there _is _a kittypet place after death, but once I had learned of StarClan, just before my death, I started to wander, at one point it was completely white, like snow was everywhere, blanketing everything, until I began to think of the place Tigerstar would have been, I was startled to see two amber eyes piercing through the white emptiness, following it lead me here, back to the forest and Clan life" he grinned, I flexed my claws, trying not to swat his small head

"And you join the Dark Forest? Just like that?" he nodded

"Simple isn't it?" he smiled

"No, not really" I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't have the strength or the patience to question him "So what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm recruiting more cats for the Dark Forest, such as yourself, and right now, I'm here to teach you killing blows" he flexed his claws

"You're running the place now?" I said, with a slight tone of sarcasm

"No, not fully, it's a partial ruling, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, myself and a few others" he paused

"Who?"

"You'll see" his teeth gleamed, he leapt at me and pinned me to the ground, for such a small tom he was _very _strong "You're pinned down, staring death in the face, what should you do?" I was taken aback at this sudden attack _Training? Ok, he'll get training... _I swung my back legs under him and tried to push him off, but he was stuck "No! That is too predictable! You need to aim for the face or chest!" he ordered, it _did _make sense, since whenever a cat is pinned down in the books they usually throw them off with their legs... or stab them in the throat, I nodded without me controlling it, I was acting as if Scourge was a mentor, I swung my back legs again, but much more forward this time, gripping into his chest fur, I dug my claws in and dragged him off, I then swiped my paws at his eyes and ears, he backed away as I leaped up again, he was slightly out of breath but caught it again as almost as quickly as he had pounced on me, I lifted my head up to face him, he seemed to smile "You have my eyes" he smiled, I had to admit, his icy blue eyes did have a similar look to mine, since I remember looking into my reflection, I had to take his response as a 'well done' "Do you recognise your bracelet?" he asked randomly, I was slightly confused, he raised his paw to his neck, to his teeth studded collar, I gasped as I looked towards my left paw, I had nearly forgotten that it was there, mainly because it _wasn't _there, my bracelet _had_ a similar look to it like Scourge's, but it was studded with diamonds, not teeth, now, it was gone, my heart stopped

"Where? Where is it?" I demanded

"It is somewhere around here, believe me, but you'll get it back once our plans go to plan" he seemed to fade, the trees did too, the sky, the bushes, the floor! Everything was fading into black, it was hard to tell where everything was, even Scourge's fur was blending with the darkness, I could only tell that Scourge was still there because I saw the eyes, the paw and the collar

"What plans? _Who's _plans?" I shouted, believing that as he was fading he was becoming deaf

"_Ours!_" he called to me as everything went black _Ours?_

I shot up with a jolt, I was panting and breathless, I looked around everywhere to see that I was in a den, there were stone walls surrounding me, I could sense similar scents of cats, I looked to my left and right to see Leafpool and Jaypaw sitting next to me either side, Jaypaw had a mouthful of leaves and Leafpool's mouth was full of wet moss, she dropped the moss and spoke, but it was more like an alarm

"She's awake!" and with that, nearly half of the Clan poured in, or waited outside of the medicine cat den, in the soaking wet rain, I fell back down and felt a soft, sticky feeling on the side of my head _Cobwebs? Was that cut _really _that bad? _I looked at Jaypaw

"What... What happened?" I asked to the blind cat

"You're a mousebrain" he snorted _Oh, thanks for the bed side manner Jaypaw, what got his tail in a twist? _

"He's right" Lionpaw joined us _That's right, gang up on me_ "You fainted in _ShadowClan territory! _Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt brought you back and took Flamekit with them"

"You broke the code Bloodpaw, I wouldn't expect _you _to do that" Hollypaw joined in, her voice sounded disappointed

"But I... I..." I felt so frustrated, how could they not see that it was for good? I told a mourning couple that their son was _alive! _So many people and animals would love to hear that news!

"Quiet Now!" Leafpool made all of us jump "Can't you see she's been through enough? Get out, I need to see if she's ok" Leafpool pushed all of the cats out, including Jaypaw, when every cat was out of the den she turned back to face me, I expected to be told off just the same, but she padded to her stock of herbs

"Thank you Leafpool" I thanked her

"Don't thank me yet, you still broke the code, and you'll have Firestar to deal with after you're fully healed"

"Let's hope I don't heal then" I joked

"This isn't funny Bloodpaw, Firestar can throw you out as quickly as you joined" she warned me

"Is this just pick on Bloodpaw day?" I mumbled under my breath, Leafpool's ear twitched so I guessed she had heard my comment but just not replied to it, she turned around suddenly which startled me for a moment until I saw some poppy seeds in her mouth, she dropped them infront of me

"Here, it'll ease the pain" she said, while pushing the seeds towards me with her paw

"Er, thanks" I nodded in thanks and bent down to chew the seeds, I let the smell of sweet and strong smell of the seeds waft up my nostrils, I opened my mouth and hesitated at the thought of eating the seeds for cats, I thought about Scourge and Tigerstar for a few brief moments before I put the seeds in my mouth _This has been the weirdest day ever..._


	25. Chapter 24 Ripples

**I'd just like to say something to you guys before I probably spend another 6 weeks on another chapter, but here goes... **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support you guys have been giving me ever since I joined ! So for that, Thank You All! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

The Warrior

Chapter 24 ~ Ripples

I started chewing the seeds, the faint oily liquid running down my throat, the seeds had a slight bitterness to them, after a few minutes the pain in my head had died down, almost to nothing _Wow... Poppy seeds are one heck of a painkiller_ I looked up at Leafpool gratefully and she smiled, her ear flicked towards the entrance and turned to face it, her ears pricked back and looked at me, she then walked past me and whispered to me as she passed

"Good luck" I knew she meant that a cat was coming in, Firestar, his fur glowing even in the dark light _Oh great... how do I get out of this?_

"Hello Bloodpaw, any better?" he asked, I was taken aback slightly since I thought he was going to scold me first

"Um, better thank you, the poppy seeds help" he nodded in understanding

"I hear that you went on ShadowClan territory? You do know that this is against the Warrior Code?" he was scarily calm, I pricked my ears back in shame, my tail curled up around my paws and I faced the ground, I nodded

"Yes Firestar, I'm sorry, but I had to know why Flamekit was on our territory, who's know what had happened before he fell into the Fox's jaws, the entire clan might have been killed by the fox and Flamekit was taken back to its den for a light snack" I looked up at him

"I know, Tawnypelt explained, but it doesn't justify that you violated the code" he said sternly, I looked at the ground again, shuffling my paws

"I know Firestar, what is my punishment?" I shut my eyes, expecting to be chucked out of the Clan, but Firestar wasn't thinking the same

"Since this is your first time at breaking the Code, you will be given the task of finding food for the elders where and when they want it, understood?" I shot my head up and nodded enthusiastically, hunting was one of the things that I _wanted _to do, I have only caught a mouse since my time here, it will give a _real _chance to see my territory and how to look after the Clan, I looked up at Firestar and smiled

"I understand Firestar" I nodded my head, he smiled slightly but then flicked his tail towards Leafpool

"When you are better you can start your punishment duties" I nodded my head

"Understood" I bowed my head, I looked up and saw his tail halfway out of the entrance

"Phew, that was a close one Bloodpaw" she breathed a sigh of relief

"Nothing I couldn't handle" I smiled cheekily, I stood up "So when will I be better? I feel great now..."

"That's the poppy seeds" she pointed out

"If I get another headache I'll come back ok?" I asked, she paused, but then nodded

"Fine, but take it easy" I nodded and then walked quickly out of the Medicine cat's den and froze in my tracks as I saw three very angry apprentices, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and an even worse Jaypaw

"Um, H-Hi?" I waved my tail

"You're Mousebrain!" Jaypaw spat "What did you think you were doing? Going into _ShadowClan _territory!"

"I thought I was going into ShadowClan territory" I replied sarcastically, his blind eyes turned into slits

"You broke the Warrior code!" Hollypaw piped in

"It's basically forbidden!" Lionpaw spat

"Ha! You can talk!" I replied, I bristled my fur and lashed my tail, Hollypaw flashed him a glare as Lionpaw shrunk back a bit

"You have to say, it was pretty stupid" I heard a soft voice from to warrior's den, we turned and saw Squirrelflight, I felt Jaypaw's fur bristle

"Stupid? She has Bees in her Brain!" he shouted, I lowered my ears and felt Jaypaw's voice grate against my ears, I also was hoping no one else would hear, but once again, I was wrong

"Bloodpaw, you should never have gone over on ShadowClan territory" I heard Brambleclaw's voice, he was following Squirrelflight

"I know!" I shouted, silencing their accusations, I stared at them, I felt too overwhelmed with all of the cats eyes glaring at me, instinct took over me again and my paws started to run, pounding against the ground, I brushed against the thorn bush, the spikes poking against my pelt, I just needed to get away from the camp, anywhere was fine, I pelted towards the lake, I felt the ground get damper the further I travelled, I saw the large expanse of water appearing from the bushes, I slowed my paced and noticed my breathing was heavy and I was panting, I calmed down and took a deep breath to regulate my breathing, I looked out into the water and saw the sun reflecting on the surface, for once I felt relaxed, I sat down by the water's edge and stretched out into a lying down position, dipping my tail in the cool water, I was slowly dozing off in the sunlight, until I heard a rustling in the bushes, I lifted my head sleepily and looked towards the source of the sound, a cat emerged from the green leaved bushes and saw a grey cat come out _Ashfur? _I saw his blue eyes, his flecked pelt, in the sunlight the tips of his fur glowed as if he was on fire _Fitting, since he tries to kill those three in the fire... _I sat up and flicked my ear to show that I knew he was here, he noticed and began padding towards me, once he was within earshot I called to him

"Are you here to scold me too?" I lashed my tail at the thought, it created a ripple in the lake, he hesitated and shook his head

"No, I just came to see if you were ok?" I looked out at the lake and sighed, the next thing I knew Ashfur was next to me, following my gaze

"I guess I _was _stupid, but I was only trying to help" I replied, my head shook slightly disapprovingly "Now I have to hunt for the elders as well as the clan"

"It's only usual Apprentice duties" I shrugged my shoulders

"I guess" I closed my eyes for a few moments, I felt Ashfur shove me slightly, I shot up my head in annoyance but saw his tail pointing towards the lake bank, a plumb rabbit was sipping gingerly from the water

"C'mon, let's get an early start on your duties" he spoke

**Yeah... it's kinda short Sorry! But I hope it was sorta worth the wait! :D**


	26. Chapter 25 I'm Fallin'

The Warrior

Chapter 25 ~ I'm Fallin'

I crouched low on the ground, my paws sinking into the earth, I pinned my ears back and focused on the rabbit, it ears flickered in all directions, I flinched and felt a pang of anxiety, I was in the open were everyone could see, but somehow this rabbit was oblivious to my presents, I took atleast five steps towards it and paused, I saw the rabbit tense, I seized the moment and pounced, leaping towards the rabbit, my blood pounded around my body and my heart was as loud as a drum, I outstretched my claws, they found fur and flesh as I landed onto the rabbit, I bent down quickly and bit down on the back of the rabbit's head, within a heartbeat, it lay limp on the ground

"Well done, Bloodpaw" I heard Ashfur behind me, I was still dazed _Aha! I feel like a _real _Warrior! _I quickly composed myself and grabbed the rabbit and rushed back to Ashfur, I dropped it at his paws

"There, done and done" I smiled

"Done as well as a warrior" he complimented, his eyes glimmered a bit, it could have been the water's reflection, but suddenly his ears picked up "Oh! I've forgotten about training!"

"Training...?" my mind drifted off _Training? Oh no! Where Cinderpaw breaks her leg!_

"Yes, sorry Bloodpaw, I have to go!" he suddenly turned and disappeared into the bushes, I paced in spot, I didn't realise that I was speaking out loud, usually I do this when stressed or presented with a _big_ problem

"O-oh no! What do I do?" I shut my mouth and began to think _Do I let this carry on? Or do I prevent it? If I prevent it then they will probably never know Cinderpaw is-was-Cinderpelt! Oh what- _I tripped over one of my paws, I landed face first into the mud _That settles it, let her fall _I shook my head and the mud dripped off, I stood back up and turned to the rabbit, I grabbed it in one swift move and charged off into the bushes, my paws pounded to the beat of my heart, I leaped over a fallen log, I stumbled a bit after I landed but I stayed up, I sighed through my nostrils _I-I... I can't let something bad happen, especially since I know how it's going to happen! _I ran faster, hoping to beat Ashfur to the camp to change their minds on doing it today, I carried on until I saw the ThunderClan camp entrance, I saw Dustpelt standing outside, I skidded to a halt infront of him and dropped the rabbit as I started speaking with gulping down air "Dust, pelt! Have, you seen, Ashfur?" I asked him, half collapsing from tiredness

"Yes Bloodpaw he left a bit ago" I sighed and hung my head _I, what can I do _now_? _I nudged the rabbit with my paw "I guess, I'll just put this on the pile" I grabbed the rabbit in my mouth, I then nodded to Dustpelt as I walked through the thorn covered entrance, I shut my eyes as I entered the camp, I opened them again and saw the pile of prey to the side, I rushed over to it, still used to acting quickly but I stopped as I dropped the rabbit on the pile, I looked around wearily _I guess I could make Leafpool and Jaypaw more ready for Cinderpaw's accident?_ I quickly rushed over to the medicine cat den, half thinking how I could tell them that a cat is going to fall out of a tree, I hadn't thought of anything and I was still walking into the den, I saw the tabby medicine cat and the smaller grey cat next to her

"Oh hello Bloodpaw, is your head ok?" Leafpool greeted me, I had pretty much forgotten about my injury

"Oh yes I'm good thank you Leafpool but I umm..." I shuffled my paws _What can I say?_ "Well, I have a... bad feeling that an apprentice will get injured during the assessment today" Leafpool and Jaypaw looked at my with confusion

"What kind of injury?" Jaypaw asked

"What apprentice?" Leafpool added, of course she would ask that, she freaked out when Cinderpaw broke her leg

"Well... I think maybe a broken leg?" I felt Leafpool flinch "B-But I'm not sure which apprentice" I quickly added to calm Leafpool down a bit "I just think you should get your herbs and such ready" I looked at Jaypaw's questioning face _D-Don't act or think suspiciously, he'll definitely sense it_ I quickly tried to think of something different, I slowed my breathing pace with slowed down my heartbeat, calming myself I felt Jaypaw's blind eyes shift from me "It's just a... theory but please, get your broken bone herbs ready soon" I nodded quickly before Leafpool could speak and dashed out, once I made it into the clearing I breathed a sigh of relief _Finally that's over, gosh what am I gonna be like if a cat dies-_ I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away, I took one last look at the entrance _Please StarClan, make her fall comfortable_ I sighed as I padded back over to the pile and picked up the same rabbit I caught earlier, I then turned to see not a cat around the clearing, I found the Elders Den and walked over to the entrance and poked my head in "Hello?" I asked through the rabbit's fur, I saw Longtail's head lift up

"Yes Bloodpaw? What is it?" he asked as his tail swayed _Heh, that's what my cat does when she's annoyed... Oh..._ I quickly walked in and dropped the rabbit in front of him, Mousefur was lying down next to him facing the other way, I could hear her half snoring, I dropped the rabbit so I could speak properly

"I've been told to make sure your ok for food?" I explained, not mentioning it was a punishment

"Ah, yes, thank you Bloodpaw" He replied with a smile, I smiled in return even though he couldn't see it, I outstretched a paw and pushed the rabbit closer to his paws

"Caught it this morning, so it's fresh" I dipped my head "I guess I'll be going now" before I slipped out I heard Longtail speak

"Ok Bloodpaw, see you soon" I smiled as I padded out I heard a very faint yowl _Oh no..._ I shook my head _Now I guess Hollypaw will come rushing into camp anytime soon_ I felt disappointed in myself from not preventing it, there was nothing I could've done anyway right? I stared at the entrance, waiting for the black apprentice to race through, but it had been atleast a minute and she still wasn't here _Huh, I guess things go a lot quicker when reading it... Maybe I could help!_ I raced to the medicine cat den but before I could speak I saw Jaypaw dealing with Birchfall _Oh right, the thorn_

"You're not very sympathetic for a medicine cat" he said as he lapped the wound on his paw

"I'm here to heal you, if you want sympathy go to the nursery" he said as he put a mouthful of chewed marigold, he noticed me then turned back to Birchfall "Here, rub this on the cut" Leafpool and Jaypaw both looked at me, I then jolted back into the situation and began

"Leafpool! Jaypaw! Quickly! Follow me!" I ordered them, they we're startled by my sudden outburst but Leafpool calmed down in an instant

"Is it your theory again?" Jaypaw replied sarcastically, I glared at him, was this really the time to be moody, suddenly he stiffened

"No! Well yes but it's not just a theory now! Look just grab your herbs and follow me!" I felt Leafpool stare me for a second, she then grabbed a few herbs and cobwebs in her mouth, she gave a few to Jaypaw who reluctantly took them, he rolled his non seeing eyes at me but then spoke to me

"So what cat's been hurt?" he said as he felt his way to the entrance, followed by me then Leafpool

"Well, it's... Cinde-" I began as we entered the clearing, but Hollypaw had just charged in through the entrance

"Cinderpaw's fallen from the Sky Oak!"

It's not THAT longer but I hope it's a bit more this time X3


	27. Chapter 26 Last Resort

The Warrior

Chapter 26 ~ Last Resort

I was about to speak until Jaypaw gasped

"I'll fetch Leafpool!" I then watched as he pelted into the nursery _He is surprisingly quick for a blind cat _I then saw Leafpool already rushing out

"Cinderpaw?" Jyapaw skidded to a halt and just missed her, Leafpool was trembling, I couldn't watch what I had read, I rushed up to Hollypaw

"You have to come at once!" she wailed

"C'mon Leafpool! We gotta help her!" I shouted, finally taking part, Firestar came out

"What's happened?" he asked, Hollypaw was about to speak but I cut her in to save time

"Cinderpaw, climb up tree, then fell out" I said simply, I then whipped my head to Leafpool "C'mon Leafpool! We gotta go!" I saw a quizzical look from Firestar but he just waved his tail _Probably thinks I'm bonkers_ Before I knew it I found myself rushing out of camp, with Hollypaw leading the way, and Leafpool and Jaypaw behind us, I felt like my paws pounding against the ground, my claws digging into the earth to stay up enough to run, my heart raced and I was running out of breath and stamina, when I felt like I was going to fall down we had reached the Sky Oak, where I saw a limp, gray cat on the ground, with Ashfur pacing around the Sky Oak, Brackenfur panicking, Cloudtail staring at us from Cinderpaw's location and Mousepaw trembling

"She's still breathing!" Cloudtail called to us

"Good!" Leafpool swiftly ran over to the broken Cinderpaw with Jaypaw right behind her, they crouched over the cat and the Medicine Cats got to work, I made my way quickly to Ashfur

"Ashfur!" my voice stopped his pacing, and he seemed in a really bad mood, he was shocked and worried too, he rushed up to me

"Bloodpaw! What are you doing here?"

"I followed the others" I replied

"We need Medicine Cats not more mouse brained apprentices!" he snapped _Mouse brained? Are you calling _me _Mouse brained?! _He seemed to have realised his words, but his eyes were still full of anger

"Me?! Mouse Brained?! I was going to help but you can forget that!" I felt more like an animal for an instant, I lashed out and swiped Ashfur's face, drawing a three lines across his forehead with blood, I hissed and turned tail and ran _He called me mouse brained! He's the one who goes mental and tries to kill Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw! _I spat and slowed my pace, I groaned once I realised that in my blind rage I was completely lost on the edge of the Lake "Ugh! Stupid idiot!" I shouted out loud

"Yes... that's it, that's the rage and fire we need..." The strange voice made me jump, I spun around on the spot

"Who's there?! I'm _not _in the mood!" I hissed, my tail lashing and my claws already unsheathed

"Temper, temper" the voice teased, I growled low

"Who are you?!" I yowled, suddenly the sky turned dark, clouds swirled around the dark gray sky, winds blew and it pelted against my fur, my eyes darted everywhere, this cat was freaking me out

"You _must _know me" the voice was a tom's, my head was forced to face the lake, it turned right before my eyes from clear blue to blood red, I glared at it, the blood scent making me feel hot and dizzy, the tom was now next to me but my gazed was held on the blood filled lake

"...Hawkfrost..." I replied slowly, the dark tabby tom walked infront of me, he was a spitting of his father, except of course for his ice blue eyes, he grinned

"Now you've got it" he purred _Great, I'm in the Dark Forest again..._

"What do you want daddy's boy?" I asked trying to act unaffected by his presence, he snorted at my words but carried on anyway

"I'm here for your training" he explained briefly, I stared at him

"What am I being taught now?"I shrugged my shoulders, trying to give the impression that I wasn't fazed or bothered by the Dark Forest Cat, like a flash Hawkfrost pinned me down

"Last resorts" he grinned, I struggled underneath the warriors weight, even though he was dead he was still pretty heavy

"Wha-?" I coughed as Hawkfrost put his paw on my throat

"Whenever a Dark Forest Cat is pinned down like this, and _cannot _escape, they have to go to the last resort" his voice turned to that of a mentors "We never hold back, if there is a cat, fox, or badger in our way we destroy it!" he sounded like he had several Dark forest Cat's voices in synch with his, he unsheathed his claws on my throat "Go for a Death Blow!" he ordered me

"Death Blow?!" I couldn't believe he was telling me to be a killer

"The neck! The throat is always a death blow!" his eyes turned to slits _Well obviously you should know! You _did _get stabbed by a wooden stick in the neck! _I stuggled out my right forepaw and lashed out at him at his neck, just missing, I had cut some of his fur off, but not an actual wound, he snorted "Close enough" as he got off me I could sense he didn't want to be attacked in the throat again _That fox trap stick must've turned him off throat attacks _I shrugged and got up

"Anything else Hawkfrost?" I asked, he walked to the lake, his eyes staring at the lake, he slowly nodded

"Yes, I have a message" he replied

"A message? From who?" I walked up to him

"From my father and Scourge" he replied as coldly as his eyes were

"Well? What's the message?!" I was getting impatient with him being all mysterious

"...You should really respect your elders" he snorted

"I'm 15 years old, how much older can I get?" I replied sarcastically, he flashed a confused look at me _Wow, so even daddy's boy doesn't know who I am, you would have thought he would've known _I flicked my ear and lashed my tail "The message?"

"Oh, yes, there is a meeting tonight, at Moonhigh, we will be meeting at this spot, Scourge and Tigerstar have told me that you must attend" once he had finished the Dark Forest began disappearing, but not how it used to fade out, it was like a computer was short circuiting, the red lake fizzed and it turned to blue, and the dark clouds shattered into tiny pieces that disappeared, the sky burned blue and returned to the normal colour "Like what I just did?" Hawkfrost chuckled then disappeared, I stood there confused

"What the heck just happened?!"

**Got some things I wanna say! :D**

**First off, yeah this chapters short... I dunno what I can do for some filling in chapters, but oh well I will write more longer chapters, but I have school and it's REALLY intense at the moment...**

**So onto my second thing, I won't be able to write and upload chapters as much as I used to, I'll still write them, but it'll take a while to write them**

**Third thing: Any Ideas for Bloodpaw's Warrior name? Bloodclaw has been suggested I'm just looking for others and votes to see which one should be used! :D put in your review, or pm about her warrior name please! :3**

**Final thing! I'm thinking about making this a series on youtube about my fan fic? When I get time I'll do the animation I just need voice actors! So if you have a voice, youtube account or make a youtube account I'm xstarwatcherx on youtube! :D see you soon!**


	28. Chapter 27 White Lies

The Warrior

Chapter 27 ~ White Lies

I stood there stunned, I shook my head _What kind of lesson was that?! _I snorted when I snapped my mind back to 'reality', I couldn't help Cinderpaw, I lashed out at Ashfur, and I'm probably going to be thrown out of the Clan! I spat on the ground _I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the nest this morning _I looked at the lake _Atleast it's not blood red again_ I felt a slight tingle up my spine _Oh won't anyone give me a break! _I turned to see a tortoiseshell and white she cat with pale clear amber eyes

"Greetings Bloodpaw" she smiled _Omigod, it's not her is it?! It is!_

"Hello Spottedleaf" I said coolly, trying to contain my excitement

"I take it you've been visited" she asked I nodded

"Yes, but I try not to think about it" I shrugged it off, she gave me a long gaze "What?" I asked defensively

"There is a big battle coming up Bloodpaw, maybe not that soon, but it _will _come" she warned

"Spottedleaf! I know!" I looked down to the ground _Even she doesn't know who dies _I shrugged _Well, I have like, eleven books left including Dark River, I should be able to stop a few more cats from dying _ I then turned back to Spottedleaf "I know Spottedleaf, and what am I supposed to do? Tell everyone now when Jaypaw hasn't even gotten his medicine cat name?" I replied

"No, just be prepared" I rolled my eyes

"I think I've had enough preparation Spottedleaf" I felt Spottedleaf tense up

"Where do you think you'll go if you die here hmm?" I heard a rough voice, I turned behind me and saw a grey, skinny and battle scarred she cat with yellow fangs and amber eyes _Y-Y-Yellowfang?! I don't know whether this is a blessing or a curse! _I froze and just shook my head _Where would I go? If I died here? I assumed that I'd wake up as a twole-human again _

"I... don't know Yellowfang" I admitted, she lashed her thick tail

"Well, you must have some idea!" she hissed

"Well, I thought I'd go back to..." I trailed off

"What? You come here and 'play cat' for awhile and if you 'died' you'd go back to your simple twoleg life?" she spat _Geez calm d-down... _"No! If you die here Danni, you die!" I froze

"What?! Die?! H-How?! I never signed up for this! I've only ever thought that all of you were characters in a book!" I shouted with confusion _H-How could I die here?! I'm a Twoleg! I have a life! This is just a book! ...Right? _I was so confused, I flashed my gaze between Spottedleaf and Yellowfang "I-I-I'm... sorry!" I bursted into the forest, running back to camp _What is happening?! _I shut my eyes and ran blind, my paws hitting some stones and branches but it didn't matter, the second I felt brambles and thorns I shot open my eyes and darted into camp, straight into the apprentice den _H-Help me someone! _I ran straight to the corner, the wall of the den had to force me to stop, I was freaking out, my fur bristled, my tail lashing frantically, my whiskers quivering and my body shaking, I was having a panic attack, the stress of me dying so easily deafened my ears and made black spots come infront of my eyes, it was if I had stared at the sun or a bright light and the spots left after looking away were permanently there, I felt myself fall to the ground, a high pitched noise went off in my ears, it took over as I fainted

I woke to find myself in a dream, it was very strange, I was back in my bed, my home, my purple and black sheets and quilt, my purple walls and black plastic chandelier, my TV next to my bed, even my IPod still playing music, I sat up, my hand pressed to my forehead, I looked around

"Hello?" I called in my dream, I stood up and walked out of my white bed room door, I walked down the stairs and looked at the living room, my book still on the side of the sofa 'The Sign of the Moon', I looked around confused _This is when I fell asleep and woke up as a cat! _I looked out of the window and saw a familiar figure outside on the windowsill, a silvery gray tom outside, his eyes pale blue, my heart was up in my throat _J-Jaypaw?! H-he's in my dream the little rat! _I froze and just stared at him, and he stared at me, I almost forgot that he can see in dreams, I dared to speak "J-J-Jaypaw...?" the cat jumped on the spot, the window was open and Jaypaw rushed in

"I can, understand you?" he asked bewildered, I almosted jumped too

"And the same goes for you" I said as I bent down, he examined me

"Who _are _you?! I was in Bloodpaw's dream-" he cut himself off and looked at me in the eyes, my blue eyes "You're...?" I nodded slowly

"Well actually, I'm _dreaming _about being a twoleg" I quickly covered it up _If he finds out, I'm dead _"It's nothing major right?" I asked

"It depends!" he snapped

"Depends about what? I used to live in this house as a kittypet kit! That's all!" I argued

"Are you sure that's all?" he pressed, I nodded sharply

"Yes!" I nearly shouted "And instead of you just _sneaking _into my dreams! I'm unconscious in the Apprentice den!" I replied, Jaypaw froze

"You know about... me?" I nodded

"_And _the prophecy" I added, Jaypaw looked at me curiously

"Who are you Bloodpaw?" he asked, I shrugged

"Bloodpaw? Who else?"

"No, you're hiding something" he seemed to fade _I must be waking up_ the background did too

"I'm not the only one Jaypaw" I replied, then everything turned to black once more _I'll have to lay low for awhile, not with Jaypaw being suspicious_

**Again it's short, but here's the suggested names!**

**Bloodclaw**

**Bloodeyes**

**Bloodsycthe**

**Bloodstone**

**Bloodheart**

**Bloodsoul**

**Bloodfall**

**Bloodstorm**

**Bloodshine**

**Bloodpad**

**I'm really taking a liking to a few of them but more names is great!**

**Again, I'm think I'm gonna animate this story, but I need voice actors! :D**

**Also, I'm going to do a time jump, only like a month or half a month but to the day when the kits go missing :3 have fun reading! :D**


	29. Chapter 28 Back to Reality

**Well hello strangers! I haven't updated this story in ages! Ok so just one adjustment I'm making to the story, I'm changing her name ^^ to Catherine XD**

The Warrior

Chapter 28 ~ Back To Reality

The last few days have been... well, not easy, to say the least, due to the over obsessive and short tempered medicine cat apprentice named Jaypaw who's gaze I have been trying to avert ever since I woke up from that StarClan forsaken dream, he did see my human self after all, and personally I'd be curious if my friend dreamt about being a cat, most of the time I've either been hiding in the Apprentices Den or hunting in the woods, obviously I had a few training sessions with Greystripe, which were getting better, but much harder as each day passed, my claws were starting to become sharp, white and like curved and pointed pearls, and my fur was become more wild than a usual kittypet's pelt, my black and white fur was starting become so familiar that I wasn't expecting to see peach skin each time I looked down, well enough about that, here's an update on what's happened while I've be skulking around, for a start, Jaypaw never told Firestar or anyone about him sneaking into my dream about my 'old Twoleg owners', atleast, I _hope _he hasn't, now onto the next subject, Hollypaw had gone missing, what a surprise, I knew she was being held at RiverClan's make-do camp abut yesterday her 'mother' went to go and fetch her, ha! Mother my tail! I can't believe I have to wait atleast three more books until they find out... I don't know whether I'm going to be happy about them knowing or...

Shooting my head up as I heard a grumble outside the den, standing up on my now worn pads I slowly and gingerly poked my head out of the Apprentices Den, my ears pinned back as I looked up to see Jaypaw _Oh joy _I barely had time to breath before the blind silver cat pushed his way into the den, I automatically moved backwards, eyeing him carefully, as if I was watching Scourge himself entering the den and expecting him to launch himself and slaughter me, but Jaypaw wasn't ready to slice my throat, he had just come to the den to talk

"Bloodpaw, I need to talk to you" his words seemed ten times a loud than it actually was, I lowered my ears and winced

"Do you have to talk so loud?" I whispered sharply, he rolled his blind eyes and lashed his tail

"I've been told to come and fetch you" he snorted _F-F-Fetch me?_

"For what?" I asked, trying to mask the fear in my voice _If Firestar wanted me to be fetched, he's most likely to throw me out of the clan! _I thought then tried to reason with myself _No no, calm down, if he was going to kick me out he has no grounds to! I've been hunting, eating the same type of bird each day, training pretty well with Greystripe, why would he kick me out? ...Unless he's had a word with the leader... about my dream... _Jaypaw's sigh of annoyance and then reply knocked me out of my thoughts

"Firestar told me to come and get you" he began, my heart was in my throat but his next words seemed to sooth me "He thinks you need some time out of camp, and he wants you to accompany me and Leafpool while we go talk to WindClan tomorrow" he said, I suppressed my sigh of relief as I let my involuntarily tense muscles to relax _I guess it would do me some good talking a walk, I mean, what harm can I do? I think laying low for awhile did actually pay off, Jaypaw isn't asking any awkward questions, and I haven't had a visit from Firestar, so everything can't be that bad can it? _I smiled, and then realised I had smiled for the first time in quite a few days

"Ok, thanks for coming to get me" for some reason, I felt like I had to thank him, I did say it was 'for coming to get me', but I think that it was for something more, he nodded

"Right, well c'mon Leafpool wants to see you too" he was impatient, I could sense it, and although he couldn't see a thing he walked out of the den so naturally it was as if he actually _could _see, rolling my own eyes I followed swiftly behind him, once I had taken my final paw step out into the camp the sunlight leaked through the trees and leaves and began to warm my fur, the now warm wind rustling my fur, it soothed and comforted my skin and aching bones, I stretched and closed my eyes, basking in the sunlight, savouring the moment before hurrying after the silver apprentice, with a smile something rekindled in that confused mind of mine, something that was telling me to enjoy my time here, I mean, come on! I'm in the Warriors world! How much better could it be for an obsessive fan?! My pace in both my heart and paw steps quickened as we approached the medicine cat den, the Tabby with soft, glistening amber eyes was waiting for us outside, she was sat up straight, her paws close to her body and her tail was lightly resting and curling around her legs, she dipped her head in greeting while Jaypaw moved out of my way so we could both stand infront of her, I stopped in my pawsteps as Leafpool started to speak

"Bloodpaw, you've risen from the den for once?" she had a hint of sarcasm in her tone, I stiffened, that warmth in my mind had now disappeared and was replaced with anger _It's no wonder Jaypaw is so annoyed all the time! _

"Well, Jaypaw told me you wanted to see me, so here I am" I tried to reply as bluntly as possible, trying to show that I was irritated by her sarcasm

"Right" she stood up "Tomorrow morning we're going to WindClan, to talk to Onestar, and tell him 'That we don't want a fight but we will if we are forced to'" she recalled Firestar's words to her _Ahh, I know what part of the book I'm in now! _I smiled at my thought but then quickly hid it

"WindClan? Ok, but why am _I _going?" I asked _What am I saying?! You get to see _WindClan_! _I scolded myself but kept my gaze with Leafpool

"Firestar strongly expressed that you should come" Leafpool replied "He thinks that you need time away from camp but not just to hunt or train" her gaze then became that of concern "You are alright Bloodpaw?" I flinched, and unfortunately for me, Jaypaw seemed to pick up on this, I quickly calmed myself and shuffled my paws, thinking up something on the spot

"Oh you know... I just... had to think" I looked down at the ground, making it clear I didn't want to talk about it, Leafpool nodded and then spoke softly

"If you're sure you're fine, then we'll see you in the morning" she smiled "But for now, get some fresh air" she ordered "Another instruction from Firestar" she smiled at me and then looked at Jaypaw "Jaypaw" she said sharply, the blind cat's ears perked up

"Yes?" he replied

"You go with her" she instructed him, I whirled my head around to face his, and he looked at me, and even though he was blind I swear he could see me, my look of panic and annoyance _Oh great! _I held my sigh and nodded to Leafpool

"Ok Leafpool... I'll just, go" I turned around and waited for an about to protest Jaypaw "You coming?" he glared at me, then at Leafpool, reluctantly he nodded and followed, his paws guiding his path _StarClan so help me if he asks about my 'Twoleg Owner' I swear I won't be responsible for my own actions! _I thought angrily as we stalked out of the camp, thorns catching against my fur as we left the camp, I looked around, no warriors were guarding the camp, Jaypaw grumbled behind me as he stepped out into the forest

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked, I looked around, the forest seeming so unfamiliar, so unknown, so alien, I stared wide eyed into the mass of ferns, leaves, wood, and the odd glimpse of sunlight

"I, don't know" he snorted _I bet he's thinking 'Typical'! _I looked at him "Well, where do _you _want to go?" he shuffled his paws

"Back in the camp den, nice and warm" he stretched as he explained the den with yearning for it _Ugh, I'm so scared about saying anything in case he brings up the subject! ...C'mon you know all of the books, pretty much off by heart! You must know one way to get him to squirm... _suddenly it hit me, I grinned, now knowing a place where I could get him to spill _one _secret

"Actually, I know where I'd like to go" I began, his head lifted up to me, regardless of his lack of sight he was staring at me with curiosity "The Lake"

**Yeah I know it's kinda bad, short, and rushed, but I wanted to post something before I go on holiday! And I thought I'd better upload this story before I even forget I started it! So here you go! XD Hope you like it!**


End file.
